Héritage
by isatis2013
Summary: La machine envoie les numéros de toute une famille. Une nouvelle mission d'infiltration commence...
1. Chapter 1

_Avis aux lecteurs ! Une petite distraction en six chapitres_

 _._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _._

 _Une pensée pour les fidèles, Nourann et Jade181184_

 _._

 _Et pour mon indispensable testeuse Paige0703_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Tranquillement assis sur un banc, Finch observait Reese qui lançait inlassablement la balle de tennis à un Bear heureux de se défouler dans le parc.

Finalement il reporta son attention sur le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains et s'absorba dans la lecture de la page cinéma.

-« Ce film vous intéresse Harold ? »

Finch sursauta violemment. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son agent s'était glissé derrière lui et lisait le journal par-dessus son épaule.

Bien sur John était un spécialiste des approches discrètes mais lui était paranoïaque. Depuis quand se permettait-il de se détendre autant ? Il avait déjà remarqué que la simple présence de l'ex agent à ses côtés suffisait à le rendre moins vigilant parce qu'il savait qu'il n'existait pas pour lui d'endroit plus sur au monde que la proximité de John. A part peut être ses bras mais cela c'était invérifiable…. Il soupira.

-« M Reese pourriez vous envisager de vous déplacer un peu plus… bruyamment ? »

John lui adressa un de ces sourires lumineux qui avait le pouvoir de faire fondre la moindre de ses barrières.

-« J'y penserais » affirma Reese « Alors il vous intéresse ? La séance est dans 45 minutes, ça me laisse juste le temps d'aller déposer Bear et de vous rejoindre devant le cinéma »

-« Eh bien » hésita Finch mais il réalisa qu'il avait bien trop envie d'accepter.

Son téléphone vibra à cet instant. John se raidit _« non pas maintenant »_ songea t-il. Il détourna son regard quelques secondes trop tard. Finch avait eu le temps d'y lire une lueur de déception qui mit fin à toutes ses hésitations.

Il commença par répondre à l'appel. Reese lui tendit un stylo mais il fit un geste pour refuser et l'ex agent compris que l'appel ne venait pas de la machine. L'informaticien eut un petit sourire comme pour le lui confirmer et il retrouva instantanément sa bonne humeur.

Finch termina l'appel et se leva. John lui lança un regard incertain.

-« Vous devriez vous presser M Reese, sinon vous allez rater le début de la séance » constata t-il. Il fut récompensé par le sourire de John et son empressement à rappeler Bear pour le reconduire à la bibliothèque.

Il s'éloigna en direction du cinéma. Se réjouissant par anticipation. La pensée lui vint que John semblait attacher vraiment beaucoup d'importance à sa présence comme le lui prouvait sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il acceptait sa proposition ou encore celle de ce matin lorsque qu'il avait accepté de les accompagner au parc. Mais il mit cela sur le compte d'un besoin pour l'ex agent d'avoir un peu de compagnie et comme il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, il l'invitait lui par défaut. Il se prit à espérer égoïstement qu'il ne se choisisse pas un jour un autre ami.

.

Reese trouva le film bien moins intéressant que le résumé le laissait entendre. Mais au fond cela n'avait pas grande importance puisque le seul intérêt de la séance résidait en la présence de son partenaire à ses côtés. Il en profita donc pleinement, juste attentif à graver ce moment dans son esprit où il irait rejoindre le souvenir de tous ceux passés avec lui.

-« Je crois que la critique était un peu trop enthousiaste pour ce film » jugea Finch à la sortie.

-« En effet. Il était peut être du goût du journaliste qui a écrit l'article et il en a oublié d'être impartial»

-« C'est une éventualité »

-« Tant que cela ne vous ôtes pas toute envie d'aller au cinéma » répondit Reese en lui jetant un coup d'œil interrogatif.

-« La prochaine fois ce sera à vous de choisir » le rassura l'informaticien.

John esquissa un mince sourire.

-« Dîner ? » demanda t-il.

Finch consulta son téléphone.

-« Nous n'avons toujours pas de numéro » constata t-il « Alors pourquoi pas ? Ou vous pourriez rentrer vous détendre puisque qu'apparemment nous sommes au repos aujourd'hui »

-« Dîner » répéta fermement l'ex agent qui n'envisageait pas d'autre option que celle qui le ferait rester avec lui. Et il entraina son associé vers l'un des restaurant qui longeait l'avenue et qui lui parut le plus convenable.

Ooooooooooo

.

C'est encore tout joyeux de la soirée de la veille que Reese pénétra dans la bibliothèque.

Dès l'entrée, tandis qu'il câlinait Bear venu à sa rencontre, il avisa les photos sur le tableau. Quatre portraits soigneusement alignés. _« Cela promet une mission mouvementée »_ songea t-il.

-« Bonjour Finch. Je ne vous demande rien, je constate »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Les numéros sont tombés il y a deux heures. Je suis arrivé plus tôt » précisa t-il avant que son agent ne l'interroge.

-« Donc vous avez déjà toute les informations ? »

-« Quelques unes »

-« David Koster, 69 ans. Il dirige l'entreprise familiale fondée il y a 150 ans par son arrière grand père et habite la propriété familiale construite à la même époque. Il a subit un traitement contre le cancer il y a six mois. Il se déplace en fauteuil roulant depuis lors.

Lauren Koster, 68 ans, son épouse. Elle s'occupe du domaine. C'est une ancienne championne d'équitation. Elle a arrêté la compétition après son mariage alors qu'on lui prédisait un bel avenir dans ce sport. Elle n'a plus d'activité depuis. Elle se contente de fréquenter un country club une fois par semaine.

Emily Wilson née Koster, 38 ans, leur fille unique. Elle porte le nom de son époux bien qu'ils soient divorcés depuis douze ans. Elle n'est pas plus active que sa mère. Elle n'a même pas terminée ses études. Elle fréquente vaguement une association de bienfaisance présidée par une de ses anciennes amies de lycée. Son ex mari a quitté le pays pour vivre en Angleterre où il s'est remarié.

Enfin Julie Wilson, la fille d'Emily, 19 ans, célibataire, étudiante en fac de droit. Elle est en vacances au domaine actuellement. »

-« La menace est donc dirigée sur l'ensemble de la famille ? C'est inédit » constata Reese. « A moins que l'un d'eux n'ai décidé de s'en prendre aux autres » ajouta t-il après réflexion.

-« Si la menace vient de l'extérieur, nous aurons de multiples possibilités, si elle vient de l'intérieure ce sera certainement une histoire de famille. Quelque vieille histoire ressortie d'un tiroir» émit Finch « M Koster n'a plus d'autre famille en dehors de sa femme, sa fille et sa petite fille, leur entourage est très restreint. Mais il y a le personnel du domaine »

-« Nombreux ? »

-« Assez, j'en ai fait l'inventaire »

Il ouvrit une autre fenêtre à l'écran et désigna les photos au fil de ses commentaires. Reese en profita pour se rapprocher de lui, posant la main sur le dossier du fauteuil.

-« Margareth Andrews, 65 ans, veuve, cuisinière. Stéphania Morgans, 25 ans, officiellement aide de cuisine, elle est polyvalente en fait. Suzanne Jones, 35 ans, célibataire, femme de chambre ou de ménage selon les moments. Jerry Hobson, 30 ans, célibataire, majordome. Et enfin Matt Adison, 41 ans, le contremaitre du domaine. Tous vivent sur place à l'exception de Matt qui habite un logement à l'extrémité de la propriété avec sa femme et ses enfants »

Reese se redressa et Finch retint un soupir de soulagement. Le souffle de son agent sur sa nuque l'ayant quelque peu perturbé.

-« Cela nous fait quelques suspects éventuels » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Et quelques pistes à explorer »

-« Bien, je verrais une fois sur place »

-« Le domaine se situe juste à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un lieu particulièrement isolé voir inaccessible l'hiver, les routes pour y parvenir étant assez étroites et sinueuses »

-« Il va me falloir une couverture »

-« J'y ai pensé. Il se trouve que M Koster craint pour sa tranquillité ayant été victime de deux cambriolages ces six derniers mois. Il cherche un gardien. Et un nouveau secrétaire particulier également, le sien n'ayant pas apprécié le dernier hiver isolé au domaine. »

-« Je suppose que le poste de gardien m'ira comme un gant »

-« Tout comme celui de secrétaire me convient à merveille »

-« Non » répliqua spontanément Reese.

-« Si » répliqua Finch.

-« Harold, c'est à moi d'aller sur le terrain »

-« Je peux aussi y être utile de temps en temps »

-« Vous y êtes exposé » martela John en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-« Peut être mais avec vous dans les parages je ne crains rien et compte tenu de la distance et de l'isolement un renfort ne sera pas superflu »

Reese eut une moue contrariée mais il pouvait difficilement contester les propos de son associé.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je ne suis pas à la hauteur comme renfort c'est cela ? »

-« Vous êtes toujours à la hauteur Finch » soupira l'ex agent. « Mais sachez que je compte vous surveiller autant que notre numéro »

Finch allait protester mais il l'interrompit :

-« Ce n'est pas négociable ! »

OoooooooooO

.

Ils prirent la route deux heures plus tard, le temps de rassembler quelques affaires et de déposer Bear chez son « dog sitter » préféré.

Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant.

Finch sentait le mécontentement de son agent. Il ne voulait pas le voir sur le terrain c'est clair.

Lui se sentait satisfait à l'idée d'y être, l'isolement du domaine lui faisant préférer suivre son agent même si cela l'exposait. Il ne le redoutait pas. _« Toujours ce sentiment de sérénité dès qu'il est près de moi »_ songea t-il _« Encore si je n'éprouvais que de la sérénité, ce serait plus simple »_ Mais il y avait autre chose plus puissant, plus étonnant, plus précieux, mais aussi sans issue…. Cette pensée le fit soupirer. Ce qui attira l'attention de son partenaire.

-« Tout va bien Finch ? » demanda t-il aussitôt par reflexe.

-«J'aimerai que vous soyez plus détendu. Votre bonne humeur me manque » répondit spontanément l'informaticien. Il réalisa ses paroles trop tard pour les arrêter et lança un regard mortifié à son agent.

Celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu à pareille déclaration mais il se sentit heureux comme jamais et lui adressa un large sourire

-« Demandé comme ça je vais faire un effort Harold »

-« Merci » bredouilla Finch perturbé. Il s'empressa de reprendre son ordinateur portable pour se donner une contenance et n'osa plus une parole jusqu'à la fin du voyage, alors qu'un léger sourire satisfait ne quittait pas lèvres de son agent.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le propriétaire du domaine les reçu dès leur arrivée.

-« M Wren, M Wilkinson, je suis heureux de votre venue. Il était temps que ces postes vacants soient comblés. Surtout le votre M Wren. J'ai grand besoin d'un secrétaire compétent pour continuer à diriger mes affaires. Ma femme et ma fille sont bien trop stupides pour remplir cette fonction même temporairement »

 _« Voilà qui annonce la couleur »_ songea Reese.

-« J'espère être à la hauteur » répondit platement Finch.

-« Je vous expliquerais ce que j'attend de vous au fur et à mesure. Soyez dans mon bureau à 9H le matin et à 16H l'après midi. Je ne supporte pas l'inexactitude. Le reste du temps, une fois le travail terminé, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez. Mais de 9H à 18H vous devrez être à ma disposition dès que je vous réclame, entendu ? »

-« Oui M Koster »

-« M Wilkinson, vous devrez effectuer une visite du domaine chaque matin à 8H30 et chaque soir à 22H. Une visite complète. Le soir, vous devrez vérifier que chaque issue est close. Le reste du temps je vous laisse l'initiative de vos actions tant qu'elles sont destinées à protéger mes biens. Vous avez l'interdiction d'entrer dans mon bureau sans mon autorisation comme tous ceux qui vivent ici d'ailleurs. Vous devrez être disponible si je vous fais appeler et j'entends que vous me signaliez toute anomalie. »

-« Entendu M Koster »

Un magnifique chat siamois bondit sur les genoux de M Koster.

-« Te voilà toi ? » dit-il en le caressant.

Il leva les yeux vers les deux hommes.

-« L'un de vous est-il ailurophobe Messieurs ? »

-« Pas du tout » affirma Finch.

-« Bien. Dans le cas contraire je vous aurais sommé de quitter les lieux immédiatement. » Affirma-t'il en les fixant tour à tour pour appuyer ses propos « Bien vous pouvez disposer. M Wren à demain 9H30 »

Il sonna et Jerry apparut.

-« Conduisez les à Suzanne, elle s'en occupera »

-« Bien Monsieur » répondit Jerry et il fit demi tour sans rien ajouter. Les deux associés échangèrent un regard et le suivirent. Comme lorsqu'il leur avait ouvert un peu plus tôt, Jerry les dévisagea sans retenu mais ne leur dit pas un mot.

Il les mena à la cuisine et intima simplement :

-« Attendez ici » puis il disparut en direction des salons.

-« Eh bien quel accueil » murmura Finch.

-« Je vous préfère cent fois comme patron » répondit Reese sur le même ton. « J'ai l'impression que M Koster n'aime que son chat » ajouta t-il amusé.

-« C'est mieux que rien je suppose » répondit l'informaticien.

Des pas se firent entendre et ils cessèrent leur échange. Une petite femme brune et replète entra et s'étonna de leur présence.

-« Tiens nous avons de la visite ? »

Finch salua l'arrivante et se présenta.

-« Oh enchantée M Wren ! » répondit-elle spontanément, « J'espère que vous arriverez à supporter M Koster parce qu'il est vraiment pénible quand il n'a pas de secrétaire. Quoiqu'il l'est aussi quand il en a un et il les use plus vite que ses chaussettes » gloussa t-elle « Et vous M Wilkinson ? » elle s'approcha et pinça le bras de l'ex agent « Musclé tout ça, c'est bon signe pour notre sécurité » affirma t-elle tout sourire et John ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

-« Moi je suis Margareth Andrews, enfin plutôt Margareth tout court. Je suis la cuisinière. Je sers le petit déjeuner à partir de 7H, le déjeuner à 12, le thé à 16 et le dîner à partir de 19H. A 21H extinction des feux pour les fourneaux et pour la cuisinière » ajouta t-elle joyeusement « et à part ça bienvenu ! »

-« Merci Miss Andrews » répondit Finch qui trouvait la bonne humeur de la vieille dame communicative.

-« Merci Margareth » ajouta Reese.

-« Que voilà un brave garçon qui m'a écouté lui » ajouta t-elle avec un regard appuyé vers Harold « Il sait que je m'appelle Margareth. Il me semble que j'ai cent ans lorsqu'on m'appelle Miss Andrews »

Reese lança un regard amusé à son patron, se retenant de rire. Ce dernier sourit.

-« Entendu Margareth. Surtout si vous m'appelez Harold »

-« Ah vous vous rattrapez ? Harold ça me va ! Et vous ? »

-« John »

-« Ca me va aussi ! Que prenez vous au petit déjeuner ? »

A cet instant une femme entra dans la pièce.

-« Bonjour, je suis Suzanne » se présenta t-elle.

-« Ah Suzanne, voici John et Harold les nouvelles recrues » s'exclama Margareth.

-« Je vais vous conduire aux chambres, vous venez ?

Finch la suivit dans le couloir, John s'avança mais Margareth le retint.

-« Hep, deux secondes, et mon petit déjeuner ? »

John allait répondre rapidement lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Il en sourit par anticipation.

Après quelques instants Suzanne passa la tête à la porte.

-« Vous venez ? »

-« J'arrive » affirma Reese avec un air satisfait.

.

-« Bon ici c'est la chambre du secrétaire. La première du couloir » Suzanne ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Finch. « Le père de M Koster a fait refaire tout les communs, avant il y avait trois personnes par chambres et salle de bains sur le palier »

Finch retint une grimace, _« Heureusement qu'il a tout refait dans ce cas »_ songea t-il. Il observa la chambre, petite mais propre, avec une petite salle d'eau.

-« C'est très bien » affirma t-il.

Elle avança vers le fond du couloir passant devant deux autres portes.

-« La premier est un débarras, la seconde c'est la chambre de Jerry. John vous avez l'ancienne chambre du contremaître, la dernière porte »

La pièce était nettement plus grande avec un lit à droite et un second dans une alcôve à gauche et au fond une salle d'eau.

-« C'est pour deux personnes ? » demanda t-il perplexe.

-« Non. Mais le contremaître est marié et au début il logeait là avec sa femme et leur gamin. Puis le second. Quand le troisième s'est annoncé il a bien fallu les caser ailleurs c'était trop petit. Maintenant Matt et Lydia vivent dans une maison au fond du parc et ils sont huit là dedans » tout en parlant Suzanne s'était avancée et enclencha un système fixé au mur. Un paravent se déploya pour fermer l'alcôve. « Au moins vous aurez de l'espace plus qu'il n'en faut »

-« En effet » jugea Reese.

-« Bon, on se verra au dîner je suppose ? Sinon bon courage !»

-« Merci Suzanne »

John fit demi-tour et retourna dans l'autre chambre.

-« Ca ira Finch ? »

-« Bien sur M Reese, ce sera suffisant pour quelques jours »

-« Je vais aller chercher les valises puis je ferais une première reconnaissance »

-« Entendu »

John revint dix minutes plus tard avec les valises de Finch qu'il déposa devant le bureau.

L'informaticien avança et prit la plus petite.

-« J'ai ici de quoi nous aider »

Il ouvrit la valise. Sous une couche de vêtements, John aperçu un ensemble de mini caméras.

-« Reste à les placer dans toute les chambres et nous serons en mesure de localiser chaque habitant du domaine »

-« Excellente idée comme toujours. Je vais commencer par les chambres des serviteurs pendant qu'ils dineront. Demain je profiterai du déjeuner pour les autres »

.

OoooooooooO

.

A 19H Finch descendit à la cuisine et contrôla les personnes présentes. Il envoya un message à son agent pour lui donner le feu vert.

Reese commença par la chambre de Jerry puis traversa le grand palier et passa aux chambres du personnel féminin. Au bout de trois quart d'heure il descendit d'un air tranquille. Finch le vit entrer avec soulagement. Les autres avaient presque terminés leur repas.

-« Tiens donc, premier soir et déjà en retard ? » commenta Margareth.

-« Excusez moi, je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure »

-« Pas d'excès de zèle mon garçon. Sinon votre repas sera toujours trop cuit et je passerai pour une mauvaise cuisinière ! » Affirma t-elle en le servant avant de reprendre sa place.

Reese sentit le regard de Jerry posé sur lui. Il se tourna vers lui, intrigué. L'autre continua de le fixer quelques secondes puis se détourna.

Stéphania le salua et se présenta. Il lui répondit poliment. Puis la jeune femme repris sa discussion avec Suzanne. Reese échangea un regard avec son associé mais ils ne pouvaient guère communiquer chacun à une extrémité de la table. Jerry ne disait rien. John sentit à nouveau son regard fixé sur lui. _« Est-il une menace ? »_ songea l'ex agent.

Margareth attendit la fin de la conversation entre les deux femmes puis rappela à Stéphania qu'elles devaient se voir pour établir la liste des courses prévues pour le mercredi.

Elle se tourna vers John.

-« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, c'est Stéphania qui se charge de l'intendance tout les mercredi »

-« Entendu »

Jerry se leva et quitta la pièce sans rien dire.

-« Celui là » soupira Margareth « qu'il ne soit pas bavard d'accord mais ça n'empêche pas la politesse ! »

-« Tu ne le changeras pas Mimi » lança Stéphania avec un regard affectueux vers la cuisinière.

-« Mouais. Bon allez, vaisselle »

-« Laisse je m'en occupe » déclara la jeune fille en se levant.

Une sonnette retentit.

-« C'est pour moi » soupira Suzanne « je vais faire ma tournée, bonsoir tout le monde »

-« Faire la tournée c'est s'occuper de ces dames » précisa Margareth pour l'ex agent dont elle avait remarqué l'air interrogatif « Miss Koster, puis Miss Wilson. Miss Julie par contre c'est la génération qui se débrouille toute seule »

Finch se leva et salua avant de quitter la pièce. John l'imita cinq minutes plus tard et le rejoignit discrètement.

-« Eh bien Finch, premières impressions ? »

-« J'ai la sensation d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps d'un siècle environ »

-« Vous n'êtes pas le seul. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait encore vivre ainsi à notre époque. Koster est plutôt glacial »

-« En effet, j'espère que la mission ne sera pas trop longue » soupira Finch.

-« Vous pourriez rentrer Harold ? »

 _« Et vous laissez seul ici ? Jamais »_ songea Finch.

-« Oh je devrais survivre M Reese » répondit-il d'un ton volontairement léger.

-« Vous pensez qu'un des employés pourrait être suspect ? Dans l'ensemble ils ne semblent guère menaçants. En revanche Jerry ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il me semble qu'il me surveille»

-« J'ai remarqué » répondit Finch qui n'avait pas aimé surprendre si souvent le regard du jeune homme sur son agent. « S'il est la menace il faudra trouver son mobile. Aucun ne semble beaucoup apprécier leurs employeurs » jugea t-il.

-« En revanche j'écarte Margareth de la liste des suspects » affirma Reese amusé.

-« Eh bien il faut toujours se méfier, mais en ce qui la concerne je serais plutôt de votre avis » répondit l'informaticien sur le même ton.

-« Bon, je vous laisse vous reposer, en cas de besoin… »

-« Vous n'êtes pas loin je sais »

-« On se retrouve à 7H pour le petit déjeuner ? »

-« Entendu, à demain M Reese »

John regagna sa chambre, un sourit ludique flottant sur ses lèvres. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre deux : le crime s'invite !_

 _._

 _Merci à Paige0703, Nourann et Jade181184, les trois fidèles mousquetaires du Rinch, pour leurs commentaires : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

John quitta sa chambre à 7H et aperçu Finch qui l'attendait devant sa porte.

-« Bonjour Harold. Bien dormi ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese. C'est très tranquille »

-« Prenez garde que personne ne vous entende prononcer ce nom »

-« Je veille ne vous inquiétez pas »

-« Allons déjeuner »

L'ex agent pénétra le premier dans la cuisine et salua Margareth.

-« Bonjour John, bonjour Harold, bien dormi ? »

-« Très bien merci » répondit John « de bonne humeur dès le matin ? »

-« Je suis née comme ça » affirma la cuisinière.

Elle déposa une tasse de café devant lui et une tasse de thé devant l'informaticien.

-« Un café et un thé vert. J'espère qu'il sera bon Harold, j'ai suivi les indications de John »

Finch lui lança un regard stupéfait puis se tourna vers Reese qui lui adressa un de ces fameux sourires.

-« Vous avez pensé à….? » commença t-il.

-« A l'approvisionnement du matin ? Oui bien sur »

-« Merci » murmura Finch touché.

Margareth revint avec deux assiettes.

-« Et le plat, œufs Bénédicte, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avait pas préparé. Je m'en suis fait aussi c'est tellement bon » affirma t'elle en saisissant une troisième assiette avant de s'asseoir en face d'eux.

Finch se tourna à nouveau vers son partenaire qui lui dédia le même sourire. Finch se contenta de le lui rendre sans rien dire. A cet instant il songea qu'il l'aimait encore plus que d'habitude, enfin en admettant que ce soit possible.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une heure plus tard, nanti d'un « Soyez prudent » de Finch, Reese effectua sa première ronde. Il se familiarisa avec les lieux, examinant soigneusement chaque recoin sans déceler de menace quelconque.

A 11H il reçu un appel de M Koster qui lui ordonna de se présenter à 12H dans la salle à manger puis raccrocha sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. John s'interrogea mais un quart d'heure plus tard il reçu un message de son associé précisant « simple présentation » qui le rassura.

Et effectivement à midi il fut présenté aux trois membres féminins de la maison. Miss Koster lui adressa un sourire poli. Emily lui prêta à peine attention, seule Julie fit preuve d'amabilité. Puis le maître des lieux le renvoya en lui intimant d'être dans son bureau à 16H.

 _« Arrogant, méprisant, glacial, tout pour plaire »_ songea Reese _« Je dois trouver la menace très vite, hors de question de laisser Harold côtoyer trop longtemps un pareil personnage ! »_

Il fit un discret détour par les chambres pour continuer à poser les caméras.

Comme la veille il arriva très en retard et ne put se rapprocher de son associé. Il se contenta de lui faire un signe indiquant que tout était réglé. Margareth fit la conversation. Il remarqua à nouveau le regard de Jerry posé sur lui. Il songea qu'il devait s'en méfier, l'attitude de ce type était étrange.

.

La journée continua tranquillement.

A 16H il se présenta au bureau de M Koster. Finch était assis devant une grande table, prêt à prendre des notes. Koster interrogea Reese sur sa ronde du matin et lui demanda s'il avait remarqué les points faibles favorables aux cambrioleurs. Il sollicita Finch quelques fois et un débat s'installa. Reese lui suggéra d'installer des caméras de sécurité, le parc n'en étant pas équipé, mais Koster semblait particulièrement réfractaire à cette idée. Il invita son gardien à prendre toute les mesures nécessaires pour la sécurité de ses biens mais répéta qu'il ne voulait pas de caméra dans son parc.

-« Harold, quelque chose m'intrigue, ne m'aviez vous pas recommandé John comme un ami que vous connaissiez depuis plusieurs années ? »

-« En effet M Koster c'est le cas » répondit l'informaticien se demandant où l'autre voulait en venir.

-« Et vous appelez toujours vos amis par leur nom ? »

Finch se troubla un instant, impossible de faire valoir leur lien patron-employé qui lui permettait de continuer d'interpeler John par son nom.

-« Non, je crois que c'est un reflexe prit dans notre précédent travail en commun »

-« Ici vous pouvez vous détendre et l'appeler John se sera bien plus simple »

-« Oui, bien sur » concéda Finch

Câline grimpa sur les genoux de son maître.

-« Ma minette. C'est l'heure de ton lait ? » Demanda t-il en caressant la siamoise. « Harold veuillez aller chercher son verre» ordonna t-il d'un ton brusque.

Reese se raidit à ce ton un peu trop rude selon son goût.

-« J'y vais de suite M Koster »

Le vieil homme avisa Reese qui n'avait pas bougé.

-« Vous pouvez disposer John » lui intima t-il avec un geste désinvolte.

L'ex agent hocha la tête et sorti. Finch le suivit. Ils longèrent le couloir.

-« Je n'aime pas le ton qu'il emploie avec vous » grogna John.

-« Je pense que c'est son ton habituel même pour sa famille » estima Finch.

-« Cela ne me plaît pas » marmonna le gardien.

Finch retint un sourire.

-« Je suis désolé M Reese mais je crains de devoir me montrer plus familier ces prochains jours »

-« Moi pas Harold. Je vais apprécier de vous entendre employer mon prénom en dehors des moments où vous vous inquiétez pour moi » affirma John d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais dont son partenaire ne fut pas dupe.

Il ne fit pas de commentaire mais songea qu'il ne faudrait pas laisser se perdre les bonnes habitudes à la fin de la mission. La barrière employé-employeur était l'une de ses seules défenses pour lui éviter de trahir ses véritables sentiments pour lui.

.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans heurts.

Vers 18H Reese croisa Stéphania qui rentrait du jardin avec un bouquet, portant un large tablier et un grand chapeau de paille. Il vit Julie aller à sa rencontre.

-« Stéphania, tient ma liste de course »

-« D'accord Mademoiselle Julie, je vous ramène tout ça demain »

-« C'est une nouvelle robe Steph ? » demanda Julie.

-« Oui Mademoiselle »

-« Elle te va bien ! Mais attends, je reviens » la jeune fille disparut dans un couloir. Reese vit la perplexité sur le visage de la jeune aide cuisinière.

Julie revint avec un autre chapeau de paille.

-« Là, ton chapeau est bien mais essaie donc celui-ci » affirma t-elle.

Ledit chapeau était orné d'un large ruban d'un bleu exactement semblable à celui de la robe.

-« C'est parfaitement assorti. Garde-le »

-« Merci Mademoiselle mais… »

-« Garde le je te dis. Moi j'ai horreur des chapeaux c'est mère qui continu à m'en acheter. Ca en fera un de moins à encombrer mon armoire ! » S'amusa t-elle.

.

Reese retrouva Finch au dîner et cette fois, à l'heure, il put s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'informaticien lui donna discrètement rendez vous à 21H. Puis ils se mêlèrent à la conversation pour donner le change.

John se présenta dans la chambre à l'heure dite.

-« Alors Finch cette journée ? »

-« Je n'ai rien appris qui puisse nous être utile »

-« J'ai terminé de poser les caméras »

-« J'ai constaté, je les ai connecté »

-« Donc nous saurons où se trouve chacun en cas de besoin »

-« Je me demande vraiment ce que peut être cette menace »

John allait répondre lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence à son associé et colla son oreille contre la porte.

Au bout d'une minute il entendit un bruit de pas étouffé puis une porte s'ouvrit doucement.

-« Jerry sans aucun doute » chuchota l'ex agent « ce type nous surveille. Harold fermez bien votre porte après mon départ »

-« D'accord. Mais que veux t-il selon vous ? »

-« Je l'ignore mais je vais le découvrir » Il observa l'écran de l'ordinateur. Jerry était bien dans sa chambre à présent.

-« On se retrouve au petit déjeuner, à demain » murmura t-il en sortant discrètement pour redescendre.

-« A demain » répondit Finch incertain. Il n'était pas tranquille. Jerry allait-il s'en prendre à eux ? Et surtout à John ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

Comme la veille, le duo se retrouva dans le couloir et ils descendirent ensemble aux cuisines.

Stéphania était installée avec Margareth, elle semblait joyeuse.

-« Voyez l'effet que fait à une jeune femme la perspective de faire les boutiques » se moqua la cuisinière

-« Oh Mimi, les rayons d'un supermarché ce ne sont pas des boutiques ! »

-« Les petites courses de Mademoiselle Julie ce n'est pas au supermarché »

-« Oui j'admets, mais on peut bien se distraire un peu une fois par semaine ? » gloussa la jeune fille.

Elle quitta la cuisine à 8H pour rejoindre la fourgonnette du domaine et se rendre en ville.

Finch retourna dans sa chambre pour préparer la séance de travail avec M Koster. John partit faire sa ronde. Il revint à la maison vers 11H

-« Alors John cette ronde ? » l'interpella Margareth lorsqu'il passa devant les cuisines

-« Rien à signaler »

-« Tant mieux ! Un petit quelque chose ? Un autre café ? »

-« Avec plaisir » accepta Reese en s'asseyant à la table.

-« Voilà un brave garçon » sourit Margareth. Elle jeta un regard vers le fond de la pièce où Jerry s'était installé avec un journal. Visiblement lui avait refusé le café.

L'ex agent l'observa un instant, l'autre leva les yeux de son journal pour le dévisager, puis reprit sa lecture. John discuta avec la cuisinière. Après quelques minutes Jerry se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot, jetant au passage un regard impassible au gardien.

.

De son côté Finch terminait de prendre des notes pour le courrier du jour. Câline se manifesta, grimpant sur les genoux de son maître en ronronnant, et M Koster lui demanda d'aller chercher un verre de lait. L'informaticien se leva et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il croisa Jerry qui en sortait. Il s'apprêtait à y entrer à son tour lorsque la voix de Margareth l'arrêta

-« Vous devriez vous méfier John. Jerry a un faible pour les jolis garçons, enfin si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » gloussa la cuisinière.

John fronça les sourcils _« ce serait l'explication de ces continuels regards ? »_

-« Très bien oui » répondit Reese « mais je suis déjà pris »

-« Ah bon ? Vous êtes en couple ? »

-« Non pas exactement mais disons que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie »

Finch sursauta et se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte.

La cuisinière fixa John avec un regard entendu.

-« Je parie que je sais de qui il s'agit ! »

-« Vraiment ? Êtes-vous voyante ? » Se moqua l'ex agent.

-« Non douée pour les devinettes et très observatrice aussi. J'ai remarqué la façon dont vous regardez votre ami Harold. Pas le genre de regards qu'on adresse à un simple ami. J'ai deviné ? »

John l'observa hésitant.

-« C'est possible » répondit-il prudemment.

-« Oh soyez beau joueur John » se plaignit Margareth « Alors vrai ou faux ? »

-« Vrai » concéda Reese.

-« Je le savais » jubila la cuisinière.

-« Est ce que vous pensez que je suis prévisible à ce point ? »

-« Pour moi oui. Mais je suis très observatrice. Pour les autres je dirais que vous savez bien masquer votre jeu. Et Harold il est au courant ? »

-« Non »

-« Je vois, donc votre question c'était « vous pensez qu'Harold pourrait deviner mes sentiments pour lui » c'est ça ? »

-« Vous n'êtes pas qu'observatrice, vous êtes perspicace aussi » soupira Reese.

-« Oh le gentil compliment ! » jubila la vieille dame. Elle réfléchit un instant puis ajouta :

-« En fait je dirais que vous êtes bon en dissimulation. Pourtant je pense que votre ami pourrait s'apercevoir de la vérité à certains moments. Heureusement pour vous il n'est pas très attentif. » Elle s'accorda un instant de réflexion supplémentaire puis ajouta « Pourtant logiquement il devrait se montrer plus réceptif à vos sentiments »

-« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

-« Parce que je parierais qu'il les partage »

Reese lui lança un regard interloqué.

-« Toujours vos observations ? »

-« Evidemment et croyez moi j'ai l'œil !. Votre ami est aussi discret que vous, mais il a une faiblesse, il ne sait pas dissimuler ses inquiétudes, ce que vous réussissez mieux. Raison pour laquelle vous gardez votre secret. Mais franchement pourquoi vous ne lui dites rien ? »

-« C'est compliqué » répondit John. Il hésita puis ajouta « Et en vérité je n'imagine pas qu'il pense comme moi »

-« Faites moi confiance, c'est le cas ! »

-« Vous êtes vraiment bien sûre de vous » se moqua l'ex agent.

Margareth sourit.

-« Ma mère était un peu sorcière disait-on, je crois qu'elle m'a transmis son don. Alors vous allez lui parler ? »

Reese recula.

-« Oh je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le bon moment » argua t-il.

-« Excuse classique. Avec ça vous n'en sortirez jamais mon garçon ! »

-« Peut être mais nous sommes bien ainsi. Je ne voudrais pas risquer notre complicité »

-« Vous passez à côté d'un tas de bonnes choses oui ! L'amour enfin ! Ça se vit mon ami, ça ne se met pas au placard comme une vieille paire de chaussette ! »

Reese ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-« Bien, je verrais ce que je peux sortir du placard » se moqua t-il.

-« C'est ça oui, faites donc cela ! » affirma la cuisinière en riant.

John songea que Margareth sous estimer largement la difficulté de la discussion.

-« Avez-vous vu revenir Stéphania ? » demanda t-elle redevenu sérieuse « elle est en retard »

-« Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le petit déjeuner »

-« C'est embêtant. Elle doit ramener les fruits pour le dessert. Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard »

-« Elle a peut être eu un problème sur la route ? »

-« Espérons qu'il n'y a rien de grave. C'est drôle j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

.

Finch était resté dans le couloir abasourdi par la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre. John l'aimait…Il tentait de réaliser la nouvelle et se débattait avec les sentiments qui l'assaillaient, mélange de joie, de soulagement et de crainte.

Il perçu un bruit de pas et réalisa brusquement qu'il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans le couloir. Il aurait déjà dû être de retour dans le bureau d'ailleurs. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la cuisine s'efforçant de garder un air neutre.

-« Tiens Harold, nous parlions de vous justement » s'exclama Margareth.

John la fusilla du regard tandis que Finch s'efforçait de donner le change.

-« Vraiment ? En bien j'espère ? »

-« Oh John ne dirait jamais de mal de vous ! »

-« C'est réciproque » répondit prudemment Harold en lançant un regard incertain vers son associé.

-« Ah ça je n'en doute pas » gloussa Margareth.

John fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard sévère. Finch se troubla et fit un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-« Miss Andrews, pouvez vous me donner du lait ?» demanda t-il espérant changer de sujet « C'est pour M Koster »

-« Plutôt pour Câline je pense ? Je vous donne ça tout de suite. J'ai toujours du lait à bonne température pour cette gentille minette»

Finch la regarda attraper une jatte et remplir le verre, évitant obstinément le regard de son partenaire. Tant pis si cela devait attirer son attention. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de se tourner vers lui.

-« Tout va bien Harold ? » demanda John en constatant son manège.

-« Très bien M R… John » se reprit-il in extremis.

L'ex agent resta perplexe mais n'insista pas. Finch fit demi-tour et quitta la cuisine avec soulagement.

Le téléphone intérieur sonna comme il sortait. Margareth décrocha.

-« Oui Monsieur, il arrive. Je viens de lui donner le verre de lait »

-« Long ? Mais non Monsieur il vient juste d'arriver. Il ne va plus tarder »

La cuisinière raccrocha.

-« M Koster exagère toujours. Ca m'étonnerait qu'Harold ait mis dix minutes à descendre chercher le lait ! » Soupira t-elle agacée.

-« Moi aussi » répondit distraitement John, mais brusquement une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« _Dix minutes pour descendre non, sauf si quelque chose l'a retenu »_ songea t-il. Il se rappela l'attitude ambiguë d'Harold, son regard fuyant. _« Et si c'était l'écoute d'une certaine conversation qui l'avait retenu ? »_ John se mordit les lèvres, inquiet, ne sachant pas si c'était une chance ou une mauvaise nouvelle à venir…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Quelques minutes plus tard une cavalcade résonna dans le couloir et l'un des fils du contremaître fit irruption dans la cuisine à bout de souffle.

-« Vite, faut appeler des secours, Stéphania a été renversée »

-« Mon dieu ! » s'exclama Margareth affolée. Elle voulu se précipiter mais John l'arrêta.

-« Je vais voir, appelez les secours »

Il s'élança hors de la cuisine et suivit l'enfant qui lui indiqua le chemin. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la propriété et s'avancèrent sur la route. La voiture était garée un peu plus loin. Le corps de Stéphania gisait sur le côté du véhicule. Le contremaître attendait à proximité.

-« Je ne suis pas secouriste. Si jamais je fais une bêtise » murmura t-il tout en arrêtant son petit garçon à qui il tentait de faire croire à un accident pour qu'il soit moins choqué.

John se pencha sur la jeune fille. Elle était étendue sur le côté. Il posa la main sur son cou mais il était évident qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il la souleva légèrement pour l'examiner et aperçut la marque de la balle qui lui avait visiblement transpercée le crâne. Elle avait été tuée sur le coup et ce n'était en aucun cas accidentel.

-« C'est trop tard » commenta t-il sobrement en se relevant.

Il observa les environs. Pourquoi Stéphania s'était t-elle arrêtée à cet endroit si proche de la grille d'entrée ? Et pourquoi était-elle descendue de voiture ?

Il examina le véhicule et vit que les pneus côté conducteur avaient éclatés.

Il chercha des yeux sur le chemin puis fit quelques mètres en apercevant une trace sur le sol. Il trouva la moitié d'une herse posée en travers de la route du côté où les pneus avaient explosés. Stéphania avait dû ressentir l'anomalie et descendre de voiture pour vérifier et le tireur n'avait eu qu'à ajuster son tir. Mais pourquoi elle ? Son numéro ne leur était pas parvenu. Il observa la mince silhouette aux longs cheveux bruns habillée de sa robe bleue. Le chapeau de paille orné du ruban assorti avait glissé pour retomber à quelques pas sur le chemin. Reese écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'un souvenir s'imposait dans son esprit, celui de Julie offrant le fameux chapeau avec le ruban « assorti à la robe » avait-elle dit en le posant sur la tête de Stéphania. A l'origine ce chapeau était celui de Julie. C'est donc Julie que le tueur avait cru atteindre. Stéphania avait été victime de leur ressemblance…

.

John décrocha son téléphone et appela l'inspecteur Fusco. Celui-ci promit de passer au plus vite. En attendant John resta sur les lieux avec le contremaître pour préserver la scène. Margareth apparut à l'entrée accompagnée de Julie. Elle s'approcha, en larmes. John l'intercepta.

-« La police va arriver. Il ne faut toucher à rien en attendant » il attira la vieille dame dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer contre son épaule. Julie pleurait silencieusement.

-« C'était mon amie, ma compagne de jeu » murmura t-elle.

-« Je suis désolé » répondit Reese.

-« C'est pas juste » jugea Julie en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux « c'était vraiment un coup de feu Matt ? »

-« Oui Mademoiselle »

-« Qui a fait ça ? Un braconnier ? »

-« La police va enquêter. Mais c'est probablement un accident » commenta t-il « Faut que j'aille prévenir votre père » ajouta t-il.

-« Allez-y-je reste là » affirma Reese.

-« Venez Mademoiselle Julie, faut pas rester là. Margareth faut rentrer »

-« Je m'occupe d'elle » affirma Julie en prenant la vieille dame par les épaules. John remarqua qu'elle n'avait en rien hérité du snobisme de sa mère ou de ses grands parents. Margareth se laissa emmener mais avant elle demanda :

-« John vous pouvez veiller…. »

-« Je veillerai Margareth je vous le promets »

Il avait pitié de la détresse de la vieille dame. Il avait remarqué la complicité entre les deux femmes sans qu'il y ait besoin d'un lien familiale entre elles.

Vingt minutes plus tard Finch vint le rejoindre. Il observa le corps de la jeune femme, navré,

-« Tout va bien John ? »

-« Moi oui. Je n'ai pas été exposé »

-« Je ne parlais pas du physique » précisa Finch.

Reese soupira _« il me connaît trop bien »_

-« Ca va » répondit-il simplement. Finch compris qu'il devrait s'en contenter.

-« M Koster m'envoie me rendre compte. Les explications de M Adison sont assez confuses » il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire puis ajouta « son numéro n'était pas sorti »

-« Je pense que Stéphania n'était pas la cible. Elle a été victime d'une ressemblance avec Julie » il relata la scène survenue la veille.

-« Je comprend mieux » émit Finch.

-« Le tireur devait avoir pris position sur un toit après avoir piégé la route. Ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il se soit basé sur une ressemblance, il ne doit pas faire parti du domaine »

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« Tout le monde au domaine savait que c'était Stéphania la responsable des courses et que c'était elle qui prendrait la voiture ce matin »

-« Vous pensez que le tireur l'a vu partir mais l'a confondu avec Julie et qu'il a décidé de préparer le piège pour son retour ? »

-« C'est ce qui me semble le plus logique. Fusco ne devrait plus tarder mais je doute que le tireur ai laissé des indices derrière lui, il a du prendre ses précautions »

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un tel domaine n'est pas équipé de caméras de sécurité, surtout après deux cambriolages » affirma Finch frustré.

La voiture de Fusco apparut sur la route, il se gara à proximité.

-« Salut les gars, dites donc vous n'aviez pas plus près pour cette enquête ? C'est le bout du monde ici»

-« Bonjour Inspecteur. Nous sommes toujours dans votre juridiction »

-« Ouais, juste à la limite. Mais il ne faudra pas espérer des renforts rapides sur ce coup »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Lionel, nous t'appellerons en avance » ironisa Reese.

-« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on a ? »

-« Je vous laisse expliquer les faits M Reese. Je dois retourner auprès de M Koster »

-« Entendu, à tout à l'heure »

John entraina Fusco et l'informa de l'affaire alors qu'une voiture de la police scientifique arrivait sur les lieux. Chacun remplit sa tache pendant que Reese et Fusco montaient sur le toit.

-« Le tireur devait se tenir ici. On a une vue imprenable » commenta Fusco.

-« Oui et il n'a rien laissé derrière lui »

-« T'as pas d'idée sur le mobile ? S'en prendre à toute une famille, il en faut un solide »

-« Pour l'instant nous n'avons encore rien »

-« Etonnant que t'es emmené Finch dans un coin pareil » se moqua Fusco.

-« Il ne m'a pas demandé l'autorisation »

-« Je me disais aussi. Bon je te tiens au courant si on trouve quelque chose »

-« Merci Lionel »

.

Reese regagna le domaine où il tomba en plein drame. Une violente dispute opposant Julie à sa mère dans la salle à manger. La porte claqua et la jeune fille monta dans sa chambre furieuse. Il y eu un nouvel éclat de voix et Emily quitta les lieux à son tour, l'air contrarié, distribuant des regards méprisants autour d'elle.

-« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-il à Suzanne qui sortait de la pièce.

-« Divergence d'opinion » marmonna t-elle.

-« Mais encore ? » insista l'ex agent.

Suzanne le fixa un instant, hésitante.

-« Je ne répéterais rien » affirma t-il

-« Julie s'est disputée avec sa mère. Cette garce de Miss Wilson » persifla t-elle.

-« Qu'a t'elle dit ? »

-« Elle s'est plaint de ne pas avoir eu son déjeuner. Après ce qui et arrivé à Stéphania ! Julie a trouvé cela insupportable »

-« C'est évident »

-« Donc elles se sont disputées, puis Mademoiselle Julie est partie et Miss Koster a sermonnée sa fille qui l'a mal prit. C'est toujours comme ça dans cette fichu famille »

-« On ne peut pas blâmer Julie » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Cette femme n'a pas de cœur, même l'année dernière… »

-« Que s'est il passé ? »

-« M Koster a souffert d'un cancer. Il a du contraindre sa fille pour qu'elle passe le test de compatibilité. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de son père. Remarque, c'est réciproque » estima Suzanne.

-« Difficile relations humaines » déclara John.

Il gagna la cuisine où il trouva Margareth, les yeux rouges, occupée à récurer ses casseroles.

-« Tout a brulé, tout est perdu, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé » se plaignit-elle.

-« Vous avez des excuses Margareth » affirma Reese en posant une main sur son épaule.

-« Je ferais mieux au dîner »

-« Je n'en doute pas » il n'ajouta rien, ce n'était pas utile.

Il remonta dans sa chambre et croisa Finch qui regagnait la sienne.

-« Du nouveau M Reese ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Vous avez entendu la dispute ? »

-« En effet, difficile d'y échapper » John lui raconta sa conversation avec Suzanne.

-« Il y a beaucoup de tension dans cette famille. Il va être difficile de s'y retrouver »

-« Oui les différents membres ne s'apprécie pas beaucoup. Mais nous trouverons bien ».

-« Espérons le M Reese »


	3. Chapter 3

_Le mystère continu, mais il est temps de passer aux aveux !_

 _._

 _Merci à Paige0703, Nourann et Jade181184, les trois fidèles mousquetaires du Rinch, pour leurs commentaires toujours appréciés : )_

 _._

 _(Jade je te dédie le chapitre pour ton moral)_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

La matinée du lendemain se déroula normalement. Margareth avait perdu toute bonne humeur et un silence pesant régnait sur le domaine.

Le visionnage des caméras n'avait rien donné. Tous les habitants du domaine étaient localisables à l'intérieur du bâtiment au moment du tir. Du reste, personne au domaine n'aurait pu commettre de confusion sur l'identité de la victime. Et il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une de ces personnes pouvaient avoir les qualités d'un tireur aguerri car il fallait savoir se servir d'une arme pour réussir un tel tir.

.

L'après midi, Julie décida de sortir faire une promenade à cheval. Reese l'entendit l'annoncer à Suzanne qu'elle croisa dans le couloir.

Il suivit la jeune femme à quelques pas. Celle-ci le remarqua et l'interpella, agacée

-« Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Vous assurez la sécurité du domaine»

-« Et celle de ses habitants »

-« Vous nous croyez vraiment en danger ? »

-« Après ce qui est arrivé à Stéphania mieux vaut être méfiant vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Une ombre passa dans le regard de la jeune femme, elle se radoucit.

-« Vous avez raison je suppose. Je voulais juste faire une balade avec mon cheval. Vous pensez que je devrais éviter ? »

-« Tant que nous n'avons pas éclaircie cette affaire… »

-« Je peux au moins aller le voir ? »

-« Bien sur. Je vous accompagne »

Il s'approcha. Au moment où il parvenait à sa hauteur un reflet l'ébloui un instant. Il réagit aussitôt, son instinct en alerte.

-« Baissez vous » cria t-il en se jetant sur Julie.

La balle frappa le mur du bâtiment.

-« A l'intérieur, vite » ordonna t-il en entrainant la jeune femme qui se laissa faire, paniquée. Il la poussait dans le bâtiment quand la seconde balle les frôla.

-« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » émit Julie

-« Ne bougez pas d'ici avant que je ne revienne vous chercher »

Elle approuva de la tête. John sortit par l'autre porte et revint en arrière pour traverser l'allée et se diriger vers le toit de la grande serre d'où semblait provenir les coups de feu. Il approchait de l'échelle extérieure lorsqu'il aperçu une ombre qui se laissait tomber de ladite échelle et s'enfuyait par le jardin. Il se lança à sa poursuite. Le tireur accéléra sa course et tourna à l'angle du bâtiment principal. L'ex agent y parvint quelques secondes plus tard et s'arrêta, surpris. Le type avait disparu. L'espace s'ouvrait devant lui sans un endroit où il aurait pu se dissimuler et pourtant il n'était plus là. Reese inspecta le bâtiment, cette façade n'offrait ni porte, ni fenêtre au rez de chaussée. Une rangée de fenêtres s'alignait au niveau du second étage, impossible que ce type ait pu disparaitre par là. Il semblait s'être dissous dans l'air.

Il retourna chercher Julie et la ramena dans la maison. Il l'a confia aux soins de Margareth et décida de prévenir Finch. A cette heure il devait être en salle de lecture à recopier les courriers du maître des lieux.

Il entra discrètement et aperçu son associé, installé devant son ordinateur, mais il ne paraissait pas l'utiliser. Le menton appuyé dans sa main, il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. _« Si je pouvais en faire partie même juste un peu »_ songea t-il.

Il se rapprocha et l'appela doucement.

Finch sursauta en voyant se matérialiser devant lui celui auquel il consacrait justement ses réflexions.

-« M Reese » émit-il spontanément.

John lui lança un sourire moqueur.

-« Et ma couverture ? »

-« Désolé, un reflexe » balbutia l'informaticien.

-« Finch nous devons parler »

Ce dernier redouta aussitôt le ton sérieux employé par son agent. Reese lui relata fidèlement les derniers événements.

Finch accusa le coup en réalisant que pendant qu'il était tranquillement assis à penser à lui, John se faisait tirer dessus. Il s'efforça de rester stoïque mais son partenaire le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas lire entre les lignes.

-« Je vais bien Harold et Julie est saine et sauve » dit-il en posant brièvement une main sur son épaule. Finch en sentit la chaleur et il lui sembla en être réchauffé.

-« Au moins la menace se manifeste »

-« Il faudrait savoir où se trouvait les différents habitants du domaine au moment des tirs »

-« Je vais visionner les caméras. Et j'appellerai l'inspecteur Fusco pour lui faire part de l'incident »

-« Je vais aller sur le toit de la serre mais je doute qu'il nous ait laissé des indices »

-« Soyez prudent John » lui répondit l'informaticien en le regardant s'éloigner, inquiet.

Comme il l'avait supposé, Reese ne trouva rien sur le toit qui puisse lui donner une piste et c'était particulièrement frustrant.

Il refit le parcours effectué plus tôt, comment ce type avait-il pu disparaître ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le dîner fut animé, Margareth et Suzanne s'efforçant de comprendre ces événements qui les dépassaient. Même Jerry risqua quelques mots.

John rejoignit son partenaire à 21H pour leur réunion.

Finch lui fit part des informations transmises par Fusco. L'autopsie de Stéphania n'avait rien indiqué qu'ils ne savaient déjà. La balle retrouvée sur place non plus. L'arme qui l'avait tiré n'était pas répertoriée.

-« Il passera demain. Mais je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence, nous n'avons rien de plus à lui montrer n'est ce pas ? »

-« Non rien » répondit Reese frustré.

Finch pouvait sentir la tension émanant de son agent, mais il ne voyait pas comment l'apaiser, il se sentait tout aussi frustré par ces mystères.

Il fixa l'écran du portable.

-« Tout les habitants ont rejoint leurs chambres semble t-il »

-« Ce ne sont pas des noctambules » se moqua Reese.

-« Au moins les nuits sont tranquilles ici » remarqua l'informaticien.

John lui lança un regard discret, songeant qu'elles le seraient moins si Finch lui permettait de rester lui tenir compagnie.

Il se racla la gorge, perturbé par la tournure de ses pensées. _« Rester trop longtemps sous le même toit que lui ne me vaut rien »_ pensa t-il. Il était préférable qu'il regagne sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure de sa ronde.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil,

-« Au fait Harold, pourriez vous trouver des plans du domaine ? »

-« Je pense que oui, en espérant qu'ils aient été mis en ligne. Sinon je les commanderai et je demanderai à l'inspecteur Fusco de passer les prendre »

-« D'accord merci, à demain »

-« A demain. Soyez prudent pendant votre ronde »

-« Toujours Finch »

.

OoooooooooO

.

La nuit s'écoula sans incident. Les deux associés se retrouvèrent au petit déjeuner avec Suzanne qui devait désormais déjeuner plus tôt, devant reprendre le service de Stéphania jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remplacée. Seul celui de M Koster était assuré par Jerry.

Stéphania emmena le plateau de Miss Koster à 8H30 puis elle revint chercher celui d'Emily pour 9H.

Finch sortait dans le couloir pour rejoindre son poste lorsque le hurlement de la femme de chambre le fit sursauter, il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Miss Wilson et trouva Suzanne sur le seuil, le visage dans les mains.

-« Suzanne que se passe t-il ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, désignant l'intérieur de la chambre d'une main tremblante.

Finch entra et retint un mouvement de recul. Emily Wilson était étendue sur son lit, morte. Une large tache de sang maculant son oreiller.

Il prit son téléphone.

-« Oui Harold ? »

-« John vous devez revenir immédiatement. Emily Wilson a été assassinée »

-« J'arrive »

Finch passa un second appel à l'intention de l'inspecteur Fusco. Puis il se tourna vers Suzanne.

-« Vous devriez descendre » suggéra t-il « J'ai prévenu la police »

A cet instant Julie apparut dans le couloir, attirée par les cris. Finch s'interposa.

-« N'entrez pas Miss Wilson »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

-« Ma mère ? » demanda t-elle paniquée.

-« Je suis désolée » murmura l'informaticien.

Suzanne parut enfin réagir, elle saisit la jeune fille par les épaules.

-« Venez avec moi, ne restons pas ici »

Julie, choquée, se laissa entrainer sans résistance, Finch aperçut Margareth qui guettait au bas de l'escalier. Elle comprit qu'un malheur s'était produit en voyant Suzanne descendre en soutenant Julie et s'avança vers elles.

John les croisa au bas de l'escalier qu'il gravit rapidement.

-« Finch que s'est-il passé ? »

-« J'ai entendu Suzanne hurler. Je pense qu'elle l'a découverte ainsi »

L'ex agent s'avança mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

-« Une balle dans la tête, même mode opératoire. Il a dû utiliser un silencieux sinon nous aurions entendu le coup de feu » constata t-il.

-« Mais par où est-il entré ? La fenêtre était fermée »

-« Il doit vraiment bien connaître les lieux pour pouvoir s'introduire aussi facilement dans la maison » il se tourna vers son associé « La caméra ? »

-« Je vais vérifier »

-« Il faut prévenir les parents » hésita t-il « je vais y aller »

-« Non, restez ici en attendant l'inspecteur, je m'en occupe »

John continuait d'examiner la pièce. L'informaticien voyait son visage crispé, tout son corps en tension, il devinait sa frustration devant leur échec, ils avaient perdu l'un de leurs numéros.

-« Ca va aller John ? » demanda t-il prudemment.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard tendu.

-« C'est un échec » souffla t-il.

-« Il nous reste trois numéros à sauver. Nous devons rester concentré »

-« Je sais » murmura John.

 _« Mais cela ne le console pas »_ songea Finch. Il se sentait frustré lui aussi mais il réalisa qu'à cet instant la souffrance de John lui importait plus que la perte de leur numéro et cela le mit un peu plus mal à l'aise.

Il quitta la pièce pour aller prévenir M Koster et sa femme, tâche dont il se serait bien passé.

M Koster l'écouta sans répondre et Finch n'aurait su dire s'il était choqué ou indifférent.

Il ne parla que pour lui demander de sortir et lui précisant d'attendre son appel pour le rejoindre.

Suzanne le retrouva comme il s'apprêtait à frapper chez Miss Koster.

-« Je viens avec vous. Ca peut aider »

-« Comment va Julie ?»

-« Elle est avec Margareth et le docteur que nous avons appelé. Il lui a donné un calmant. Il va nous rejoindre d'ailleurs, Miss Koster en aura surement besoin aussi »

-« Oui ce sera peut être nécessaire » jugea Finch.

-« Croyez moi, ce sera indispensable » soupira Suzanne.

Et effectivement, Miss Koster commença par les accueillir froidement avant de faire une crise de nerfs juste au moment où le médecin entrait dans la chambre.

-« C'est toujours sa réaction » commenta sobrement Suzanne.

Des voix retentirent dans le hall.

-« La police » annonça Finch.

-« Espérons qu'ils trouvent quelque chose cette fois. Ca commence à faire beaucoup »

.

Fusco gravit l'escalier

-« Salut F… » Il stoppa net en se rappelant les instructions de l'informaticien.

-« C'est par là inspecteur » répondit celui-ci sans relever.

Fusco entra dans la pièce et commença à discuter avec John. L'équipe scientifique investit les lieux. Finch regagna sa chambre. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et commença à visionner la vidéo filmée dans la chambre d'Emily. Il assista au crime commis vers 3H, mais à aucun moment l'assassin n'était entré dans le champ de la caméra qui était dirigé vers le bureau et la fond de la chambre alors qu'il se tenait visiblement près de la porte. Finch soupira frustré.

.

John entra dans la chambre.

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Non. Le tireur n'apparait pas sur le film »

-« Ce type est un fantôme » marmonna Reese qui sentit sa frustration augmenté d'un cran.

-« Il a bien utilisé un silencieux comme vous le pensiez, l'arme est visible sur la vidéo, mais pas celui qui la tient »

L'ex agent eu un mouvement d'énervement.

-« Il faut l'arrêter »

L'informaticien leva les yeux sur lui

-« John, vous avez fait tout votre possible, vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas réussir chaque mission » constata t-il cherchant à calmer sa colère.

-« J'ai horreur d'échouer » grogna Reese.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, les poings serrés, tout son corps tendu par la frustration.

Finch se leva et s'avança doucement, cherchant comment l'aider. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, il se rapprocha un peu plus et laissa glisser sa main dans son dos en un lent mouvement circulaire de haut en bas, comme une caresse apaisante.

John ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la sensation de bien être que lui procurait cette caresse. Son corps parcourut de longs frissons sous la main de son partenaire. Ses sentiments pour lui éveillant d'autres sensations, un besoin. Brusquement il n'y tint plus. Faisant volte face, il prit le visage de Finch entre ses mains et l'embrassa sans ménagement, fiévreusement.

Finch tenta de reculer par reflexe puis se laissa faire, posant ses mains sur celles de son agent.

John s'écarta un peu et le fixa d'un regard intense.

-« Harold » chuchota t-il.

Finch fit un effort pour soutenir ce regard qui semblait sonder son âme.

-« Vous avez entendu ma conversation avec Margareth n'est ce pas ? »

-« Oui » avoua Finch.

-« Alors vous savez? …Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard »

-« Je sais »

-« Je ne veux plus taire ce que j'éprouve pour vous » affirma John décidé.

Finch lui sourit timidement.

-« Alors dites le moi John » murmura t-il.

-« Je vous aime Harold »

L'ex agent le fixa inquiet, incertain.

Finch ne dit rien, il l'attira simplement contre lui et lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion.

Il sentit que John le rapprochait de lui, le serrant comme s'il craignait de le voir s'évaporer, l'embrassant comme s'il voulait être sûr de la réalité de ce moment ou peut être comme s'il craignait de ne jamais le voir se reproduire et il lui rendit ses baisers avec la même faim, le même besoin impérieux. Il finit pourtant par l'écarter, à bout de souffle.

-« Si vous saviez combien j'ai rêvé de vous tenir ainsi » chuchota John.

-« Je m'en doute » murmura Finch qui en avait fait autant.

Des coups frappés contre la porte les ramèrent à la réalité. John frémit resserrant instinctivement sa prise. Réaction qui fit sourire son partenaire.

-« Je crois qu'il faut répondre » murmura t-il en lui caressant la joue avant de le repousser doucement. Reese le lâcha à contrecœur puis alla ouvrir la porte à l'inspecteur Fusco qui s'exclama aussitôt :

-« Dites donc les gars, on est où ici ? Au 18ème ?

-« Ils sont un peu spéciaux inspecteur » approuva Finch amusé par la réplique.

-« Un peu ? C'est généreux. Ils ont sautés quelques décennies oui ! Et bien sur personne n'a rien vu et rien entendu. Le légiste pense qu'elle a été tué vers 3H du matin »

-« A 3H14 inspecteur et le tireur a utilisé un silencieux »

-« Evidemment, toujours une longueur d'avance ! Comment vous savez ? »

-« J'ai une vidéo mais le tireur n'y est pas visible »

-« Ca aurait été trop beau ! »

-« Je vous donne la copie » répondit l'informaticien en reprenant place derrière son ordinateur.

-« Je voulais interroger les parents mais la mère est assommée par le calmant que lui a administré le médecin et le père est un véritable mur. Je vais devoir demander une convocation officielle si ça continu »

-« J'ai des enregistrements sur tout les résidents. Aucun n'a quitté sa chambre cette nuit. Et vu l'éloignement de sa chambre M Koster n'a probablement rien entendu »

-« Qui a la chambre la plus proche ? » demanda Fusco.

-« Sa mère. Mais elle prend des somnifères chaque soir » précisa Finch.

-« Nous voilà bien avancé » grogna l'inspecteur « et je n'ai pas relevé de traces d'effraction, je me demande comment le tireur a pu entrer »

-« La porte de la chambre n'était certainement pas fermée » suggéra l'informaticien.

-« Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il se trouvait déjà dans la maison à la fermeture des portes d'accès avant et arrière. Il y en avait peut être une mal fermée ? Qui s'en occupe ?»

-« C'est moi » affirma Reese qui était resté particulièrement silencieux, ayant un peu de mal à se reconcentrer.

-« Tiens, tu te réveille ? » se moqua Fusco « Si c'est toi, donc les portes étaient bien fermées. Il n'a pas pu passer par la cheminée quand même ! »

-« Et pourquoi s'en prendre à Miss Wilson seulement ?, l'occasion était belle de continuer » constata Finch.

-« C'est le flou total » grogna Lionel « bon si j'ai du nouveau je vous contacte. »

-« De même inspecteur. En revanche, j'aurais une demande à vous confier » répondit Finch.

-« Oui ? »

-« Pouvez vous passer récupérer cette commande ? » demanda t-il en lui tendant un formulaire.

-« Ok j'irai au bureau et je vous ramène ça »

-« Merci inspecteur »

Reese hésita.

-« Je te raccompagne Lionel »

-« Je repasserai demain pour interroger la mère. Les frais de transports vont flamber ce mois ci » constata Fusco en sortant.

La remarque fit sourire Finch. Il regarda la porte se refermer sur les deux hommes. Il se réinstalla devant son ordinateur mais resta immobile. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John revint vingt minutes plus tard. Il trouva Finch devant les bandes vidéo.

-« Lionel reviendra demain. Il ramènera les plans »

-« Bien, vous y trouverez peut être quelque chose qui nous permettra de comprendre comment se déplace notre fantôme ? »

-« Oui je l'espère. Il restera toujours le problème du mobile »

-« Pensez vous que nous devions prévoir une surveillance de nuit ? Nous pourrions nous relayer devant les écrans ? »

-« Je m'en occuperais »

-« John vous ne pouvez assumer les gardes seules en plus de la surveillance en journée. Vous avez aussi besoin de vous reposer »

-« J'ai besoin de peu de sommeil vous le savez » justifia l'ex agent.

-« A moins que… » Commença Finch qui venait d'avoir une idée.

-« A moins que quoi ? »

-« Je pourrais installer un détecteur dans les chambres de nos numéros. Je le programmerais pour fonctionner entre minuit et 6H et il nous alertera à la moindre intrusion. Ce serait tout aussi efficace qu'une veille. Surtout que je connais votre faculté à réagir en quelques secondes » lui affirma Finch d'un ton convaincu, avec un demi-sourire.

-« Si c'est vous qui l'installait je n'aurais aucun doute sur sa fiabilité » répondit l'ex agent sur le même ton.

-« Je m'y mets de suite » décréta l'informaticien en ouvrant la petite valise contenant son matériel.

John ne bougea pas, cherchant la meilleure attitude.

-« Autre chose ?» demanda Finch en manipulant son matériel. Il se doutait bien de ce que voulait John. Pour lui sa décision était prise. Il ne reculerait pas, peu importe les conséquences. C'était prendre un risque, mais lui non plus ne pouvait plus se taire.

L'ex agent s'avança et il leva les yeux vers lui.

-« Harold, je… » Il hésita cherchant les bons mots « j'étais sincère tout à l'heure » finit-il par dire.

-« Moi aussi » répondit spontanément son associé.

John soupira, soulagé.

-« Donc vous ne regrettez pas vos paroles? »

-« Ni mes actes » affirma Finch « et vous ? »

-« Aucun risque » Il se pencha vers son partenaire.

-« Je pourrais vous le prouver ? »

-« Faites donc » murmura Finch.

L'ex agent ne résista pas à l'invitation et l'embrassa avec un soupir satisfait. L'informaticien le laissa faire, frémissant sous ses mains qui parcouraient son dos ou les baisers qu'il déposait dans son cou. Après quelques minutes, il finit par le repousser doucement à contrecœur.

-« John. Je dois m'occuper des détecteurs » dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-« Vraiment ? » chuchota Reese.

-« C'est indispensable »

-« Bien » soupira John déçu « je vais reprendre la surveillance je suppose »

-« Nous aurons d'autres occasions » lui affirma Finch en caressant sa joue.

-« Je ne les manquerais pas » répondit-il en lui donnant un dernier baiser, avant de se décider à le lâcher et à quitter la chambre.

Finch le regarda partir. Si une partie de son esprit s'interrogeait toujours sur son choix, son cœur lui n'avait plus de doute.


	4. Chapter 4

_L'enquête avance !_

 _._

 _Merci à Paige0703, Nourann et Jade181184, les trois fidèles mousquetaires du Rinch, pour leurs commentaires toujours appréciés : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

M Koster réclama son déjeuner à 12H comme si de rien n'était, scandalisant Margareth et attirant une remarque bien senti de Suzanne.

A 16H il réclama son secrétaire et Finch se rendit dans son bureau après avoir confié un détecteur à John pour qu'il l'installe dans la chambre pendant leur réunion. Il avait déjà profité du sommeil profond provoqué par l'injection du médecin pour s'introduire dans la chambre de Miss Koster. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à poser celui dans la chambre de Julie, ce qu'il réussit à faire pendant qu'elle se rendait dans le bureau de son grand père qui l'avait fait appeler.

Reese s'attendait à ce que M Koster le convoque et lui reproche l'intrusion ayant coûté la vie à sa fille mais il n'en fit rien.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Harold, celui-ci lui expliqua, vaguement choqué, que M Koster n'avait fait aucune allusion au crime, exactement comme s'il n'avait pas eu lieu.

-« Si c'est un reflexe de préservation de son esprit comme il l'a prétendu à sa petite fille pendant leur conversation, c'est assez impressionnant » jugea Finch.

-« Ou peut être n'éprouve t-il réellement aucune compassion ? Cet homme est étrange. S'il n'était pas en fauteuil je le rangerai plus volontiers dans la liste des suspects que des victimes. Il ne m'a même pas fait appeler alors que je suis sensé assurer la sécurité du domaine et que la réussite de ce crime prouve mon échec »

Finch posa la main sur son bras.

-« Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Et, en fait, j'ai pensé aussi qu'il vous ferait appeler et j'ai tenté d'amener le sujet »

-« Vous vouliez jouer les avocats de la défense ? » ironisa l'ex agent.

-« En quelque sorte. Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a répondu ?»

-« Je crains le pire d'un homme aussi insensible »

-« Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait engagé pour veiller à la sécurité de ses biens et uniquement de ses biens et que rien jusqu'ici ne lui a été volé »

-« Il se moque pas mal du sort de sa famille alors ? » interrogea Reese choqué.

-« Cela semble être le cas »

-« Ou il est derrière tout cela ! » jugea John

-« Mais il n'a pas bougé de sa chambre la nuit dernière et il s'y trouvait aussi lors de l'agression contre Julie »

-« Il pourrait très bien avoir engagé quelqu'un. Vous n'avez rien trouvé sur ses comptes ou ceux de la société ? »

-« Non, aucune trace de versement. Et encore une fois quel serait le mobile ? »

Reese soupira agacé par toutes ces impasses. Finch retint un sourire en songeant que la patience n'était vraiment pas sa qualité première.

-« Allons dîner, nous pourrons observer les serviteurs » Harold enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Au fait l'inspecteur Fusco repassera demain à 10H et il est de mauvaise humeur » déclara Finch d'un ton amusé.

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« M Koster est une personnalité connue, le crime n'a pas échappé à la presse. Et je crois que notre cher inspecteur n'aime pas trop les journalistes ».

-« J'espère qu'aucun d'eux ne viendra fouiner par ici » constata Reese.

-« Vous ne les aimez pas non plus ? »

-« Pas s'ils entravent la mission »

-« Je pense que vous saurez les tenir à distance »

L'ex agent retint le bras de son associé et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-« Vous en revanche je n'ai aucune envie de vous tenir à distance » et il lui vola un baiser avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, puis s'engagea dans l'escalier avec un sourire satisfait.

Finch soupira en songeant qu'il n'avait même pas envie de se fâcher contre lui pour son manque de discrétion…

.

OoooooooooO

.

La nuit se déroula sans incident.

Fusco revint vers 10H avec une équipe.

-« Salut, du neuf ? »

-« Rien pour l'instant Lionel »

-« Pour moi non plus. Rien de spécial à l'autopsie. Pas d'empreinte hormis celles de la famille et du personnel. Deux gars sont là pour revoir les lieux. Je vais aller interroger la mère, elle est en état tu crois ? »

-« Elle est plus calme. Le médecin est repassé ce matin mais il ne lui a pas fait d'injection juste une prescription »

-« Bon, on verra bien. Tient au fait, tes plans »

-« Merci Lionel »

-« Tu pense y trouver un truc intéressant ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, j'ai une intuition que je voudrais suivre »

-« Et Finch ? »

-« Il est avec Koster »

-« Je le plains, ce type fait froid dans le dos » affirma Fusco en s'engageant dans l'escalier.

John ne pouvait le contredire. Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité bouclé rapidement une enquête pour que Finch ne soit plus exposé à ce personnage.

Reese s'installa dans la bibliothèque en se disant que ce lieu ne pourrait que l'inspirer et déplia les plans. Il les déchiffra attentivement.

-« Intéressant » jugea t-il. Il avait hâte de montrer le résultat de son étude à son associé.

En attendant il décida d'aller faire une première reconnaissance.

Il revint vers midi et croisa Fusco qui partait.

-« John rends moi service tu veux ? Dépêche-toi de boucler cette affaire que je n'ai plus à revenir dans cette maison de fous »

-« On y travaille » répondit Reese amusé.

Il se rendit directement aux cuisines et s'assis près de Finch qui venait d'arriver.

En captant son regard satisfait celui-ci compris que son agent devait être sur une piste.

-« Du nouveau ? » chuchota t-il.

-« Oui. On en parle après le déjeuner » répondit l'ex agent sur le même ton.

Le repas expédié, ils gagnèrent la chambre de l'informaticien.

Reese sourit en y entrant, songeant que ce lieu resterait toujours un bon souvenir pour lui. Finch l'observait.

-« M Reese ? »

-« Oui Harold. Vous ne renoncerez jamais à ce reflexe. C'est dangereux pour notre couverture »

-« Excusez moi, j'étais troublé »

-« Par moi ? » le taquina John.

-« C'est possible » admit l'informaticien « je me demandais ce qui vous faisait sourire ainsi ».

-« Le lieu de nos aveux » répondit l'ex agent, souriant en anticipant la réaction de son associé

-« Oh » émit Finch qui se sentit rougir en se rappelant la scène.

John posa la main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

-« En souvenir » chuchota t-il.

Il dû faire un énorme effort pour redevenir sérieux, surtout en voyant que son geste n'avait pas déplu à son partenaire.

Il étala les plans sur le bureau.

-« Regardez cela »

Finch se pencha pour examiner les représentations.

-« Vous voyez là ? Et ici ? » Énuméra l'ex agent en pointant du doigt les endroits des cartes qu'il avait marqué d'une croix

-« On dirait…. des couloirs ? Mais là ce sont les murs » répondit Finch en fronçant les sourcils

-« Oui, mais les murs sont doublés et cela laisse un passage entre eux qui ne peut avoir été laissé que volontairement. Cet endroit est truffé de passages communiquant entre eux. »

-« C'est incroyable ! »

-« Celui qui a dessiné ces plans devait suivre des instructions très précises. Au final, il doit être possible de faire le tour de la maison sans jamais passer dans les pièces officielles »

-« A condition de connaître les points d'accès »

-« Et qu'ils soient toujours opérationnels » précisa Reese « Je pense en avoir localisé un ce matin mais il semble muré »

-« Les autres ne le sont peut être pas ? » suggéra l'informaticien

-« C'est ce que je pense et cela expliquerai comme est entré notre fantôme. Mais cela implique que le meurtrier les connaisse ou qu'il se soit aussi procuré ces plans »

-« Cela rejoint notre théorie selon laquelle il connaît bien les lieux et a eu l'opportunité de les examiner. Il n'y a peut être pas de sortie dans chaque pièce mais suffisamment pour lui permettre d'agir » émit Finch

-« Et si je ne fais pas erreur en déchiffrant les plans il y avait un accès dans la chambre d'Emily, alors que celles de sa mère et de sa fille en seraient dépourvu, ce qui justifie pourquoi il a commencé par elle »

-« Et aussi qu'il n'ait pas essayé de tuer les autres la même nuit. Il voulait rester près de sa porte de sortie »

-« Le tout est de les localiser et de trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture mais je m'y emploi »

-« C'est très ingénieux » soupira Finch « Mais je doute qu'à l'origine ces constructions aient été élaboré avec de mauvaises intentions »

-« Qui peut savoir ?» interrogea Reese.

Ils continuèrent d'étudier les plans pendant quelques minutes puis des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent. Ils échangèrent un regard interrogatif.

Finch avança et ouvrit la porte. John se tendit, prêt à intervenir.

-« Oui ? »

-« Harold le patron vous demande dans son bureau dans un quart d'heure » annonça Suzanne.

-« Je le rejoins de suite. Merci Suzanne »

La jeune femme s'éloigna dans le couloir.

-« Je dois y aller » dit Finch en sortant de la pièce.

-« Je vous suis, je retourne en exploration, je dois trouver ces issues » répondit Reese.

Finch l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

-« Soyez prudent John. Encore plus que d'ordinaire . Cet homme est dangereux et surtout il connaît bien les lieux, cela vous désavantage. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien »

Finch posa la main sur la nuque de son agent et attira doucement son visage près du sien. John ne se fit pas prier pour combler la distance entre eux, posant ses mains sur la taille de son associé pour l'attirer contre lui. Leur baiser fut doux, emprunt de tendresse, se prolongeant jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent de souffle. John s'écarta légèrement.

-« Pas de meilleurs encouragements » chuchota t-il.

Finch sourit puis l'embrassa à nouveau avec la même tendresse.

-« Ne me laissez pas trop vous déconcentrer »

-« Je vais essayer » se moqua John. Il ajouta, plus sérieux « Il ne pourra rien m'arriver. Je l'ai promis à quelqu'un de très précieux pour moi »

-« Je sais que vous tenez vos promesses » murmura Finch.

John resserra son étreinte pour prolonger encore un peu ce moment. Le grincement d'une porte les fit sursauter.

L'ex agent se retourna, maintenant son associé derrière lui par reflexe, mais c'était seulement Jerry sortant de sa chambre. Il dévisagea le couple avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Attendez une minute avant d'aller au bureau » intima Reese en repoussant Finch dans la chambre. Ce dernier approuva de la tête.

John remonta le couloir sur la défensive. Jerry ricana.

-« T'as pas trouvé mieux que ce vieux… »

Il ne put en dire plus, posant une main sur sa gorge, l'ex agent le plaqua contre le mur.

-« Je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu va dire ou à ce que tu voudrais faire » intima t-il, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

-« Ok » bafouilla Jerry « J'ai rien dit »

-« Et ? »

-« Je le laisserai tranquille »

-« Ca vaudrait mieux pour toi » affirma Reese en le relâchant. L'autre chancela puis s'éloigna rapidement sans rien ajouter, dompté.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese ne réapparut qu'au dîner. Margareth lui sourit.

-« Eh bien John. Vous voici transformé en courant d'air ? »

-« Pour la bonne cause Margareth »

-« Je me doute » soupira la cuisinière.

John regrettait la bonne humeur de la vieille dame mais il savait qu'elle avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de Stéphania.

Il croisa le regard de Jerry qui détourna aussitôt le sien.

Suzanne fit quelques commentaires sur les agents de police passés le matin et sur le comportement des propriétaires. _« Elle n'a vraiment pas grande estime pour la famille à l'exception de Julie »_ songea Reese.

A la fin du repas, Finch quitta la pièce pour regagner sa chambre. John resta discuter avec Margareth avant d'aller le rejoindre. Il le trouva devant son écran.

-« Du nouveau John ? » demanda l'informaticien sans se retourner

-« Pas encore. J'ai beau me référer aux plans c'est compliqué. Peut être parce qu'ils sont très anciens »

-« J'ai de quoi vous aider, venez voir » l'invita Finch

Reese s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui frissonna à ce contact. John le sentit et en profita. Il se pencha un peu plus et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

-« Désolé, trop tentant »

Finch ne répondit pas mais un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

-« Voilà, là ce sont vos plans » affirma l'informaticien. Il ouvrit une seconde fenêtre. « Et là les même plans avec une vision 3D »

C'était comme si le bâtiment apparaissait sous forme de maquette.

-« Excellent Harold ! » s'exclama John « les localisations seront facilités. Ca confirme ce que je pensais »

-« Et que pensiez vous ? » demanda Finch perplexe.

L'ex agent se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-« Que j'aime un génie »

Finch lui lança un regard surprit mais heureux.

-« C'est peut être un peu exagéré » répondit-il troublé.

-« Je ne trouve pas » jugea John en se redressant mais Harold le retint en saisissant son col et l'attira pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-« Alors moi j'aime un héros »

Ce fut au tour de John de se troubler de cette déclaration.

-« C'est peut être un peu exagéré » répondit-il en écho.

-« Un partout » commenta Harold. John sourit et pensa pour la centième fois qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir oser avouer ce qu'il éprouvait. _« Margareth avait bien raison »_ songea t-il.

Il se reconcentra sur les plans et finalement nota les trois points où il continuerait ses recherches le lendemain. Il consultât sa montre.

-« Je dois y aller »

-« Soyez prudent » répondit Finch par automatisme.

John l'embrassa avant de partir. L'informaticien laissa échapper un soupir satisfait. Prenant cela comme un encouragement il continua, une fois, deux fois… Finch finit par s'écarter

-« Je crois que le devoir vous appelle John »

-« Parfois je préférerais être sourd » répliqua ce dernier. Il posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son associé et se dirigea vers la porte.

-« A demain Harold »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain, John reprit ses investigations aussitôt le petit déjeuner terminé. Finch le regarda partir un peu inquiet mais il lui semblait parfois que c'était devenu une seconde nature chez lui. Il resta un peu dans la cuisine. Cherchant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider son associé. Etant samedi, il n'était pas de service.

Il observa Margareth qui terminait la vaisselle.

-« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Harold ? » l'interrogea t-elle.

-« Non merci Margareth. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous être d'une quelconque utilité ? »

-« C'est gentil Harold. Mais je me débrouille »

-« Stéphania vous manque »

-« Je l'avais vu grandir cette petite. Sa mère était lingère autrefois et elle l'accompagnait. Et heureusement qu'elle venait souvent au domaine tenir compagnie à Mademoiselle Julie. Sinon la pauvre elle n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de distraction. Sa mère ne s'occupait pas d'elle et sa grand-mère pas davantage. Quant à son père il a quitté le pays après le divorce. Elle passait tous son temps avec Stéphania et son grand père »

-« Son grand père ? M Koster ? » Demanda Finch étonné.

-« Oui, surprenant n'est ce pas ? Mais vous n'avez pas connu M Koster avant qu'il ne tombe malade. Il n'était pas aussi dur alors, pourtant sa femme et sa fille lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs »

-« Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour cette famille ? »

-« Oh des années ! C'est le père de M Koster qui m'a engagé, lui devait avoir 8 ou 9 ans à l'époque. Déjà il n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Son père était un homme très sévère qui ne voyait en lui que son successeur, il voulait le conditionner. Il lui a même choisit sa femme, sans lui demander son avis, pour l'intérêt de la société. Forcement ça n'a pas aidé. En plus il a fallu quinze ans avant qu'un enfant ne leur naisse. M Koster finissait par douter»

-« Alors qu'il avait besoin d'un héritier ? »

-« Exactement, toujours pour la société »

-« La naissance d'une fille a dû le décevoir » suggéra Finch.

-« Si encore elle avait eu des capacités » jugea Margareth « Ca existe des femmes qui dirigent des entreprises. Mais Emily était comme sa mère, complètement évaporée »

-« Donc il a attendu la génération suivante ? »

-« Oui. Il a laissé sa fille choisir son époux en se disant qu'elle pourrait fonder une vraie famille avec plusieurs enfants. Ca n'a pas réussi. M Wilson était un brave gars, je me suis toujours demandé comment il a pût supporter Emily pendant dix ans. M Koster a consacré beaucoup de temps à sa petite fille. Julie est brillante, elle tient de son père qui était professeur. Je crois que cette fois M Koster s'est remit à espérer »

-« Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

-« En vérité, je ne sais pas trop » elle réfléchit quelques instants « Lorsque M Koster est tombé malade sa femme et sa fille ne l'ont pas beaucoup soutenu. Emily ne voulait même pas se faire tester pour la greffe prétextant son aversion pour les médecins. Mais je crois que même dans ce cas on peut bien faire un effort pour la famille. En revanche Julie allait le voir presque tout les jours. Pourtant quand M Koster est rentré à la fin du traitement il était devenu glacial envers tout le monde y compris Julie. Heureusement qu'elle avait ses études pour lui permettre de voir autre chose la pauvre gamine »

-« C'est étrange que la maladie l'ai changé à ce point » constata Finch _« Il a dû se passer quelques chose »_ songea t-il intrigué

-« Maintenant je me demande ce qui va se passer avec la mort d'Emily. Julie va repartir pour l'université et personne ne pourra l'obliger à revenir et je parie qu'elle ne le voudra plus »

-« Ce serait compréhensible »

-« Et avec tout ces événements !, j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur »

-« Vous restez pourtant ? » demanda Finch

-« Je n'ai nulle part où aller de toute façon » déclara Margareth avec un haussement d'épaules « et puis je ne suis pas sûre d'être visée, je pense que quelqu'un en veux à cette famille et moi je n'en fait pas partie. Stéphania c'était un accident »

-« Je le pense aussi » confirma Finch qui pensa que la vieille dame était réellement perspicace.

-« Et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas partir ? »

-« J'aimerais d'abord découvrir ce qui se passe, je suis curieux »

-« Vous vous prenez pour Sherlock Holmes ? »

-« J'aime aider les gens »

-« Et puis vous avez John pour vous protéger »

-« Aussi oui » admit Finch qui redoutait un peu la tournure de la conversation, connaissant l'opinion de la vieille dame.

De fait Margareth allait continuer lorsqu'un cri les alerta

-« C'est Suzanne » souffla Margareth inquiète.

Le cri fut suivit d'une exclamation furieuse, Margareth et Harold, qui s'attendaient au pire, échangèrent un regard perplexe. Suzanne fit irruption dans la cuisine, les vêtements trempés

-« Suzanne ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » S'exclama la vieille dame.

-« C'est encore les canalisations, c'est pas possible ! » clama la femme de chambre exaspérée « Mathieu Garner est un bon à rien ! »

-« Ce n'est pas le meilleur des plombiers c'est sûr approuva la cuisinière en tendant une serviette à la jeune femme.

-« Je ne comprends pas que M Koster continu de l'appeler à chaque fois. Il est incompétent ! »

-« C'est le plombier de famille » ricana Margareth, « de père en fils comme la société »

-« En tous cas la chambre est inondée » Suzanne se tourna vers l'informaticien « Désolée Harold, c'est la votre »

-« Oh » émit Finch mi perplexe, mi contrarié.

-« Je vais appeler, que cet idiot intervienne vite, mais il va falloir vous trouver un autre logement »

Matt Adison entra à cet instant.

-« Bonjour »

-« Bonjour Matt »

-« Eh bien Suzanne tu as pris une douche ? »

-« Très drôle ! » grinça cette dernière.

-« C'est samedi. Je suis passé au cas où, mais je ne pense pas que mes services soient requis »

-« Moi non plus mais avec cette famille de fou je vais vérifier. Je me change et j'y vais »

Finch lança un regard interrogatif vers Margareth.

-« Le samedi Matt sert de chauffeur à Miss Koster. Elle a l'habitude d'aller en ville, parfois à son club. Mais après ce qui s'est passé… » Expliqua t-elle. « Un café Matt ?»

-« Pas de refus »

-« Comment vont Lydia et les enfants ? »

-« Ca va, vivement que les vacances soient finies qu'on retrouve la routine »

-« Tiens si tu vas en ville tu pourrais ramener Garner ? »

-« Encore ? Il serait temps que M Koster fasse refaire complètement l'installation et par quelqu'un de compétent »

-« Je ne te le fais pas dire »

Finch les laissa discuter et gagna sa chambre pour vérifier les dégâts.

Il entra dans la pièce et évalua la situation. Le tuyau de la douche continuait de fuir, l'eau inondait la petite salle d'eau et débordait sur le plancher de la chambre. Il s'avança et protégea son ordinateur et les plans de John. Il les posa sur la commode pour les éloigner de la salle d'eau. Il y posa également sa valise de matériel qui heureusement était déjà rangée en hauteur dans le placard. Restait sa valise, posée au sol dans le placard, mais par chance l'eau n'était pas encore arrivée jusque là. Il la posa sur le lit et rassembla ses affaires. Si le plombier passait rapidement il n'aurait peut être pas besoin de déménager songea t-il. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour lutter contre l'humidité. Se penchant un peu il aperçu John qui inspectait les abords de la serre. Son air concentré le fit sourire. John se sentit observé. Instinctivement il chercha autour de lui puis leva la tête et aperçu son associé. Cela le fit sourire. Il saisit son téléphone.

-« Vous me cherchez Harold ? »

-« Non John, j'aère un peu la chambre »

-« Vous n'avez pas d'ennui ? » demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Finch vit le changement sur son visage _« il est trop nerveux »_ songea t-il.

-« Moi non. Je n'en dirais pas autant de la canalisation de la douche. Mais il s'agit juste d'un incident qui se répète souvent semble t-il. M Adison va ramener le plombier »

-« Appelez si vous avez besoin de moi »

-« Je n'y manquerai pas » répondit l'informaticien. Il raccrocha et l'observa encore quelques instants. _« Comment avait-il deviné si vite qu'il l'observait ? Toujours aussi intuitif »_ songea t-il.

Suzanne entra dans la pièce.

-« Matt est parti chercher le plombier. Je vais éponger mais tant que ça fuit ça ne changera pas grand-chose »

-« Nous pourrions couper l'eau dans la pièce ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de robinet d'arrêt ici. Si on coupe à la cave, on coupe pour tout le bâtiment »

-« Pas très pratique » constata Finch.

-« C'est ce que j'ai dit à Garner, c'est évident, même moi qui ne suis pas du métier je le sais ! Mais c'est un idiot» affirma t-elle. « En attendant on va poser vos affaires dans le débarras à côté »

Suzanne l'aida à déposer les valises dans le réduit et Finch retourna s'installer dans la cuisine avec son portable.

-« Tiens un naufragé » constata Margareth en le voyant entrer « Ca me fera de la compagnie » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire accueillant.

Finch songea qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans le bureau ou dans une quelconque autre pièce de ce lieu glacial.

Une demi-heure plus tard John revint et s'étonna de le trouver là.

-« Je suis momentanément chassé de mes appartements. Le plombier ne devrait plus tarder. Vous avez fait une promenade intéressante ? »

-« Très instructive » répondit l'ex agent avec un sourire entendu.

Suzanne entra dans la cuisine.

-« Matt vient d'appeler, il n'a pas trouvé Garner, il serait en week end, il va falloir couper l'eau »

-« Ca va encore être pratique ! » grinça Margareth.

-« Jerry va demander à M Koster si on peut appeler une autre société mais ça m'étonnerait, il est buté » La jeune femme se tourna vers Finch « En attendant il va falloir vous caser. Les chambres de l'autre aile ne sont vraiment pas en état »

-« Vous pouvez vous installer avec John puisque vous vous connaissez ? » suggéra Margareth avec un sourire peut être un peu trop large remarqua John.

-« Bonne idée, c'est la plus grande chambre. Et puis c'est juste deux jours » précisa Suzanne devant l'air perturbé de l'informaticien.

John lui lança un regard discret puis constata :

-« Ca ne me pose pas de problème » même s'il pensait vaguement le contraire. Si près de Finch la tentation allait être rude !

-« Alors c'est arrangé » trancha Suzanne « je vous aide pour votre valise » Harold la suivit sans rien dire.

Margareth se rapprocha de John.

-« En voilà une bonne idée ! Elle ne va pas vous déplaire cette cohabitation »

-« Margareth ! » la sermonna t-il.

-« Oh ne soyez pas timide. Vous pourriez en profiter pour vous rapprocher tout les deux ? »

-« Ca vous amuse ? »

-« J'adore jouer les cupidons. Alors, je n'ai pas raison ? Vous pourriez profiter de l'occasion pour vous exprimer ? Et espérer, disons, un petit baiser ? » Suggéra la cuisinière.

-« Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? » la taquina Reese.

-« Quoi ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Vous êtes un affreux goujat John Wilkinson ! » S'exclama t-elle en lui administrant un coup avec sa serviette.

John rit franchement et elle l'imita. Il eut l'impression de retrouver un peu la vieille dame enjouée qui l'avait accueilli quelques jours plus tôt.

-« Je suis heureux de vous avoir distrait un peu » constata t-il.

-« Vous êtes un brave garçon » répondit-elle émue « mais aussi un affreux cachottier et vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! »

Elle se détourna « Bon je vais préparer le déjeuner » dit-elle pour masquer son émotion.

John leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Finch en bas des escaliers. Il s'avança

-« Vous êtes installé ? »

-« Plus ou moins. Je suis désolé de vous envahir »

-« Comme si cela pouvez m'être désagréable » affirma John avec un sourire. L'informaticien lui rendit un sourire timide.

-« Vous vous entendez bien avec Miss Andrews » dit -il pour détourner la conversation.

-« Harold, vous venez encore de lui donner cent ans ! » ironisa l'ex agent.

-« Avec Margareth » corrigea Finch.

-« C'est un sacré petit bout de femme » Il le saisit par le bras et l'entraina un peu à l'écart.

-« A part cela je pense avoir découvert le passage employé par le tireur le jour où il a tenté d'assassiner Julie. Il existe une trappe dans le mur, quasiment indécelable si on ne sait pas où chercher »

-« Où conduit-elle ? »

-« Dans la cave apparemment. De là il doit exister une autre issue qui donne accès aux couloirs dans la maison. Mais celui là je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. Je compte descendre cette nuit »

-« Vous devriez plutôt essayer un après midi »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Si vous faites du bruit, cela n'attirera pas l'attention. La nuit ce serait différent »

-« C'est juste. Mais dans ce cas j'aurais besoin que vous montiez la garde pour me prévenir si quelqu'un décidait de descendre »

-« Sans problème. Je resterais dans la cuisine, ce qui me permettra de surveiller la porte sans attirer l'attention »

-« Merci Harold »

John jeta un regard circulaire et les voyant seul il posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

-« Juste pour m'encourager » murmura t-il.

Il s'écarta mais Finch le retint et lui rendit son baiser.

-« La cave est grande, cela demande un peu plus je crois » se justifia t-il.

-« Vous avez raison c'est mieux » approuva John.

Finch regagna la cuisine et John se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque Suzanne sortit précipitamment du salon .

-« Matt a eu un accident de voiture, il est à l'hôpital » annonça t-elle bouleversée.

John se tourna vers son partenaire qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête et s'isola pour téléphoner à l'inspecteur Fusco.

-« Je vais sur place » dit-il.


	5. Chapter 5

_Le calme avant la tempête ?_

 _._

 _Merci à Paige0703, Nourann et Jade181184, les trois fidèles mousquetaires du Rinch, pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

John se gara a proximité du lieu de l'accident et repéra l'inspecteur.

Il s'approcha furtivement.

-« Salut Lionel »

Fusco sursauta

-« Hey préviens quand tu te pointe ! »

-« Je t'ai salué »

-« Ouais bon, alors évite l'approche en mode ninja. Finch m'a expliqué brièvement »

-« Le conducteur ?»

-« Ils viennent de l'emmener, pas trop amoché, il a eu beaucoup de chance. A priori les freins ont lâchés et il a perdu le contrôle. La voiture a fini sa course dans ce poteau mais c'est le côté passager qui a tout pris heureusement pour lui »

-« Ce n'était pas un accident »

-« Vu le contexte je me suis douté, mais même sans ça c'est évident, viens voir » il se tourna vers l'agent qui montait la garde : « laissez passer, il est avec moi »

Ils approchèrent de la voiture qui avait atterrit sur le toit.

-« Je vois, les freins ont été sabotés »

-« Ouais et regarde bien la manière dont ça a été fait »

John se pencha

-« De cette façon l'effet n'est pas immédiat, tu roule et le système cède progressivement »

-« Donc la voiture n'a pas forcement été sabotée en ville mais peut être même avant le trajet aller » constata Reese.

-« C'est ce que je pense »

-« Et c'est plus logique. Matt n'était pas la cible. Sans les événements récents Miss Koster se serait trouvé dans la voiture avec lui »

-« Donc si le tueur avait agit en ville il aurait pu remarquer que le chauffeur était seul et que son coup ne marcherait pas »

-« Alors qu'au domaine il a préparé la voiture d'avance. Il ne savait pas que Miss Koster ne serait pas du voyage. Même si c'était prévisible quand même »

-« Avec cette famille tu crois qu'on peut prévoir ?» ironisa Fusco.

-« J'ai l'impression de passer à côté d'un détail important » soupira Reese.

-« Toujours pas de piste pour le mobile ? »

-« Rien »

-« J'ai enquêté de mon côté mais je n'ai pas trouvé plus d'info que Finch.»

-« Je crois que tant que nous n'aurons pas de mobile nous ne pourrons pas identifier ce type »

-« Bon, on se tient au courant »

-« Ok merci Lionel »

.

OoooooooooO

.

John rentra vers 14H et distribua les nouvelles.

-« Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais » gémit Margareth « un accident maintenant, et après ? »

-« On devrait aller vérifier que Lydia n'a besoin de rien » suggéra Suzanne.

-« Bonne idée allons y »

John fit signe à son associé de le rejoindre.

-« Ce n'était pas un accident Finch » dit-il à peine la porte refermée.

-« Je l'aurais parié M Reese »

L'ex agent lui relata les conclusions de Fusco.

-« C'était dirigé contre Miss Koster évidemment, mais le tueur ne semble pas s'embarrasser d'éventuel victimes collatérales »

-« Je préférerais vraiment vous savoir à la bibliothèque avec Bear » marmonna Reese.

L'informaticien esquissa un sourire.

-« Et moi je préfère être ici avec vous. Je sais que j'y suis en sécurité » il se blottit contre son partenaire « ici je ne redoute rien »

John referma ses bras sur lui, touché par ses mots.

-« Je ne laisserais jamais rien vous arriver » murmura t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos et le caressa doucement d'un geste apaisant. Finch se laissa faire avec un soupir de bien être. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Instants de calme volés à la folie qui les entourait. Puis Finch s'écarta brusquement.

-« Harold ? » interrogea John surpris.

-« Je viens d'avoir une idée »

-« Elle doit être importante pour vous faire réagir ainsi » se moqua l'ex agent un peu rassuré.

-« Désolé » répondit Finch incertain en réalisant sa brusquerie.

-« Tout va bien. Quel est votre idée ? »

-« Je repense à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Margareth » Il lui rapporta leurs propos succinctement. « S'il s'est produit un événement à l'hôpital ? »

-« La maladie est déjà un bon motif de changement » suggéra Reese.

-« Peut être mais j'aimerai vérifier cette piste »

-« Maintenant je suppose ?

-« Heu oui »

John le lâcha à contrecœur.

-« Je vous laisse travailler alors »

Finch lui donna un baiser rapide et s'installa devant son ordinateur.

Au bout de quelques minutes il cessa ses recherches.

-« Je ne parviens pas à forcer l'accès aux fichiers de l'hôpital » déclara t-il agacé.

-« Pourtant d'habitude rien ne vous résiste ? »

-« La connexion n'est pas assez puissante ici. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois déjà »

-« Que peut-on faire alors ? »

-« Il faudrait que j'aille sur place »

-« Je vous y conduirais demain. Le prétexte est tout trouvé puisque Matt s'y trouve. Nous emmènerons Margareth, c'est son jour de repos »

-« Excellente idée. Si vous lui proposez d'abord cela n'éveillera pas l'attention vu que nous connaissons à peine Matt »

-« Sur place vous n'aurez pas de peine à obtenir les fichiers mais en cas de besoin je pourrais fouiller un peu »

-« C'est réglé. Espérons juste qu'il ne se passera rien pendant notre absence. Si cela pouvait nous donner enfin une piste ! »

-« Il est 15H30. Je devrais descendre inspecter la cave »

-« Voyons si Margareth est de retour, cela me donnera un prétexte pour rester à la cuisine » répondit Finch en saisissant son ordinateur portable « Quoiqu'il en existe un autre, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu déjeuner ? »

-« Je n'ai pas eu le temps » avoua John.

-« Votre amie va se fâcher »

-« Elle n'en saura rien sauf si vous me dénoncez »

-« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai cru m'apercevoir que Margareth manie la serviette avec dextérité. Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de me faire battre »

John lui lança un regard amusé et le suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Margareth préparait le thé.

-« Oh John ! Je pensais à vous, avez-vous mangé à midi ?

Finch lui lança un sourire moqueur.

-« Non je n'ai pas eu le temps »

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais » déclara t-elle en posant une assiette devant lui.

-« Vous êtes vraiment omnisciente alors ? »

-« Parfaitement. Personne ne meurt de faim à proximité de ma cuisine et ne me dites pas que vous êtes occupé, cela ne prendra que cinq minutes »

-« Je capitule » soupira Reese.

-« Les muscles ça s'entretient » affirma Margareth « et des biens dessinés comme les votre encore plus n'est ce pas Harold ?»

Finch se sentit rougir, embarrassé. John se retint difficilement de sourire.

« Une tasse de thé Harold ? » proposa la cuisinière d'un ton innocent qui ne suivait pas vraiment avec son sourire.

-« Volontiers » bredouilla ce dernier.

-« Vous savez que j'apprécie votre thé vert ? Ce n'est pas si long à préparer et c'est bon »

-« Je suis heureux que cela vous plaise »

-« John a bien fait de me le faire connaître, il vous connaît vraiment bien dirait-on »

John décida de voler au secours de son associé en détournant la conversation.

-« Margareth, je pensais que je pourrais vous conduire à l'hôpital demain si vous voulez. Je sais que vous ne conduisez pas »

-« Oh c'est gentil John ! » s'exclama la vieille dame ravie « Lydia s'y rend avec son ainé demain après midi »

-« Donc je vous y emmène le matin ? »

-« Oui très bien ! »

Profitant que la cuisinière leur tournait le dos un instant, John échangea un regard entendu avec son associé. Il termina son repas puis se leva.

-« Je vais faire un tour »

Finch approuva de la tête lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. Il avait ouvert une fenêtre pour vérifier les positions de Jerry. Suzanne étant toujours chez Lydia avec Julie.

-« Il n'arrête jamais de courir » soupira Margareth.

-« Il ne tient pas en place » répondit distraitement Finch.

-« S'il court toute la journée au moins il reste la nuit » suggéra la vieille dame.

Finch pensa que le temps allait être long si Margareth continuait à le taquiner ainsi _« elle est pire que John »_ songea t-il.

.

John ne fut pas interrompu. Il remonta aux cuisines une heure plus tard et Harold l'accueilli avec un soulagement visible. Il lui lança un regard perplexe.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » chuchota t-il profitant que Margareth se glissait dans la réserve.

-« Presque rien. Je ne me plaindrais plus de vos taquineries. Je sais que cela pourrait être pire » répondit Finch sur le même ton. John devina que Margareth avait dû heurté son côté réservé et se retint difficilement de sourire de son embarras.

-« J'ai trouvé une seconde issue » ajouta t-il.

-« Ravi d'attendre que cela fut utile » grogna Harold et cette fois Reese ne put retenir un gloussement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au dîner, Suzanne parla longuement de Lydia et des enfants, les nouvelles de l'hôpital étaient rassurantes. Jerry les observait avec indifférence. Margareth annonça la visite du lendemain. John disparut dès la fin du repas pour vérifier une hypothèse. Harold fit une courte promenade avant de regagner la chambre, un peu nerveux à l'idée de la proximité à venir entre lui et John.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers jours, depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfin avouer leurs sentiments. Pour autant la réserve naturelle d'Harold l'incitait à prendre son temps pour bâtir leur histoire et il espérait que John serait du même avis.

Il regagna la chambre à 22H, sachant que John ne montait jamais avant la fin de sa ronde vers 23H, il avait le temps de se coucher sans déranger ses habitudes.

Une fois prêt, il s'allongea mais ne trouva pas le sommeil, peu accoutumé à se coucher si tôt.

A 23H John entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers son côté de la pièce. Finch l'entendit se préparer en faisant le moins de bruits possible, puis le lit grinça et il en déduit qu'il était couché. Il hésita quelques minutes mais ne résista pas à la tentation.

-« Bonne nuit John » lança t-il.

-« Je vous ai réveillé Harold ? »

-« Je ne dormais pas »

-« Oh, dans ce cas »

Finch entendit le lit grincer à nouveau et l'instant d'après John apparut dans son champ de vision, il s'approcha, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

-« Bonne nuit Harold »

Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Finch sourit à cette tendresse spontanée, à ce respect aussi.

-« Vous avez raison, je dormirais mieux à présent » affirma t-il

Cela rassura John qui s'inquiétait un peu de sa réaction. Il se recoucha heureux, tout simplement.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain matin Reese emmena Margareth et Suzanne jusqu'à l'hôpital. Pendant que les deux femmes discutaient avec Matt qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions, Finch prétexta un appel et rejoignit son agent dans le couloir. Sur place il n'eut aucune difficulté à forcer le réseau de l'établissement

-« Il n'y a que des informations succinctes en ligne. Le plus important est sur papier. Pas très moderne » marmonna t-il.

-« Quelle salle ? » demanda John.

-« Je vous montre le chemin et je ferais le guet »

-« Ok »

Ils descendirent au rez de chaussé. Etant dimanche, il n'y avait quasiment personne dans la partie administrative. L'ex agent n'eut aucune peine à entrer dans les archives et à retrouver le dossier. Il s'offrit même le luxe de le photocopier et de le ranger plutôt que d'emmener l'original.

-« Voilà une copie. Vous aurez tout le temps de l'étudier »

-« Merci. Rejoignons les autres avant qu'elles ne s'inquiètent de la longueur de notre absence »

.

Il était 12H30 quand ils rentrèrent au domaine. Une jeune femme s'occupait des cuisines

-« C'est Katie. Elle vient tout les dimanches quand je suis de repos »

-« Sinon ils mourraient de faim » commenta Suzanne « Ils ne pourraient pas se faire cuire un œuf »

-« Tais toi donc mauvaise langue et allons déjeuner» lui intima la cuisinière, elle saisit le bras d'Harold et l'entraina à sa suite « C'est vrai, les murs ont des oreilles parfois »

 _« Elle ne croit pas si bien dire »_ songea spontanément l'informaticien. Ainsi entrainé il n'eut pas le temps d'aller dissimuler le dossier dans sa chambre et dû veiller dessus pendant le repas. Il avait hâte de le consulter mais il ne devait pas attirer l'attention.

Ils sortaient de la pièce lorsqu'ils croisèrent M Koster et sa femme sortant de la salle à manger

Finch mis les mains dans le dos par reflexe pour dissimuler les copies mais une feuille glissa de la pochette. Il s'empressa de la ramasser avant que quelqu'un ne puisse en identifier l'en tête.

Le couple passa sans un commentaire, suivit par Julie qui semblait ailleurs. Enfin ils purent regagner leur chambre.

-« Vous allez enfin pouvoir lire ces documents que vous avez couvé du regard pendant tout le repas » se moqua Reese.

Finch se sentit pris en faute.

-« Vous ne pouvez me reprocher de vouloir trouver une piste » marmonna t-il.

-« Jamais, surtout si cela nous permet de quitter cet endroit »

-« Je comprends cela »

-« J'ai encore une issue à trouver. Je vais y aller »

Il s'approcha de son associé déjà plongé dans le rapport.

-« Un encouragement ? » demanda t-il.

-« Bien sûr » affirma l'informaticien en levant la tête.

John l'embrassa, un peu frustré toutefois car il sentait que l'attention de son partenaire ne lui était pas totalement acquise. _« S'il me préfère ses dossiers maintenant »_ songea t-il vexé.

.

Il revint un peu avant l'heure du dîner et trouva son associé l'air morose.

-« Du nouveau ? » demanda t-il tout de même, devinant la réponse.

-« Rien de concluant »

-« Ne soyez pas déçu, vous avez essayé »

-« C'est exaspérant. D'autant que j'ai l'impression de passer à côté d'un détail important mais j'ai parcouru le dossier deux fois sans rien trouver »

-« Peut être que cela viendra si vous attendez un peu avant de le relire »

-« Peut être » émit Finch contrarié « Et vous ? Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? ».

Reese approcha et commença à masser doucement les épaules de son partenaire pour l'obliger à se détendre. Celui-ci comprit l'intention et le laissa faire.

-« Je pense être sur la bonne voie. Heureusement qu'un bon génie m'a fournit des plans sur mesure » affirma l'ex agent. Sa remarque fut récompensée par le mince sourire qui vint étirer les lèvres de son associé.

-« Nous sommes complémentaire M Reese »

John se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-« Ni vous sans moi ni moi sans vous… »

Finch lui lança un regard admiratif

-« Je suis vos conseils Harold. Y comprit vos conseils de lecture »

-« Je le constate » jugea Finch

La cloche du dîner résonna. L'informaticien se leva et vint se placer devant son agent.

-« Nous devrions aller diner, mais avant, vu que vous vous êtes absenté pendant au moins quatre longues heures, je vous conseille de m'embrasser avant que cela ne me manque trop » suggéra Finch.

Reese l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui

-« Encore un excellent conseil » affirma t-il avant d'obéir.

Ils arrivèrent un peu en retard au dîner ce qui leur valut une réflexion de Margareth

-« Ah voilà des retardataires. Vous John c'est une habitude. Mais vous Harold, c'est la première fois » constata t-elle.

-« Désolé Margareth, je n'ai pas vu l'heure »

-« Vraiment ? Ou peut être que quelque chose accaparait un peu trop votre attention ? Quelque chose ou quelqu'un » suggéra t-elle avec un sourire taquin

-« C'est possible » admit l'informaticien qui se sentait rougir sous le regard insistant de la cuisinière. Margareth se pencha vers lui en déposant son assiette

-« Et pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour deviner qui a pu vous distraire » gloussa t-elle

Finch toussota, mal à l'aise. Il croisa le regard de Reese et vit bien que celui-ci se retenait pour ne pas rire.

Ce fut pire lorsque la vieille dame se pencha vers John pour le servir et lui chuchota :

-« N'avez-vous pas honte d'entrainer cet homme si ponctuel sur la mauvaise pente ? »

-« Pas le moins du monde » lui répondit l'ex agent sur le même ton avec un grand sourire

-« Oh ! Seriez-vous donc un mauvais sujet John Wilkinson ? »

-« Mais je ne fais que suivre vos suggestions Margareth. J'aurais bien tort de ne pas écouter une femme aussi intelligente que vous » lui affirma t-il sérieux

-« Et rusé avec ça ! » marmonna la cuisinière s'efforçant de paraitre mécontente, mais, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire, elle ne trompa personne

Finch observa l'autre extrémité de la table. Suzanne discutait avec Katie et ne leur prêtait pas spécialement attention. Jerry mangeait en lisant un journal et ne s'occupait pas de ceux qui l'entouraient. _« C'est déjà ça »_ songea Finch.

Il sursauta en sentant la main de son compagnon serrer la sienne quelques secondes sous la table. Il leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il lui souriait en l'observant d'un air un peu incertain. _« Pense t-il que je suis fâché ? »_ se demanda t-il. Il lui sourit en retour pour le rassurer avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste. John comprit le message.

-« Pire que moi ?» lui chuchota t-il, profitant d'un moment où Margareth était retenue au fond de la cuisine.

Finch confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-« Dans ce cas je vous promets d'essayer de m'améliorer, je pourrais prendre exemple sur elle» le taquina l'ex agent.

Il se retint difficilement de rire devant l'expression un instant effarée de Finch. Mais comprenant que John plaisantait, il lui lança un regard sévère, enfin il essaya mais il n'était guère convaincant.

-« Vous devriez éviter John »

-« C'est un conseil ? » demanda l'ex agent

-« Oui » répondit l'informaticien

-« D'accord, dans ce cas j'abandonne !»

La cuisinière revint s'installer à table et John décida d'entretenir la conversation, pour s'assurer que la vieille dame épargnerait son associé.

.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident. John sortit effectuer sa ronde à 22H et Finch l'attendit comme la veille.

Reese revint vers 23H, s'efforçant d'être discret, mais espérant tout de même que son partenaire n'était pas encore endormi. Il s'avança vers le paravent et chuchota

-« Vous dormez Harold ? »

-« Pas encore M Reese. Je ne suis pas tranquille lorsque vous effectuez votre ronde »

L'ex agent sourit à cette affirmation.

-« Dans ce cas cela ne vous dérangera pas si je fais un peu de bruit ? »

-« Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? »

-« J'ai reçu une bonne averse pendant mon inspection et j'avoue qu'une douche chaude serait la bienvenue »

-« Bien sur. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'attraper froid en plus » jugea Finch

-« Quoique j'ai un infirmier très compétent pour me soigner » le taquina Reese. « Je ne serais pas long » ajouta t-il plus sérieusement.

Finch s'installa confortablement. Il pouvait se détendre maintenant que Reese était près de lui. En sa présence il se sentait toujours en parfaite sécurité. Même la pensée qu'un fantôme mal intentionné et potentiellement dangereux hantait ces murs ne parvenait pas à lui faire peur tant que John se trouvait à proximité. En revanche l'idée que cet intrus pouvait s'en prendre à lui le rendait malade d'inquiétude. Encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient liés par les liens les plus puissants qui puissent exister.

Finch laissa dériver ses pensées sur ce qu'ils vivaient. Cet amour inespéré il y a encore quelques jours et qui désormais s'épanouissait un peu plus à chaque heure. Il espérait seulement qu'il en serait toujours digne et surtout qu'il saurait comment y répondre. Il captait le bruit de l'eau et ses pensées prirent une drôle de tournure. Il se sentit rougir et s'efforça de bloquer les images un peu trop tentantes que lui envoyait son esprit. Sans doute était il un peu trop réservé mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer au fait que Reese l'aimait, qu'il éprouvait tout deux les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Le bruit cessa. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent puis Reese réapparut près du paravent.

-« Voilà, ca va mieux » affirma t-il

Il se pencha vers son compagnon, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour avoir un appui.

-« Vous êtes vous réchauffé ? » demanda Finch en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

Reese l'embrassa tendrement

-« Un peu. Mais vous pourriez m'aider à améliorer ça » proposa t-il un peu hésitant.

Finch se sentit fondre sous cette tendresse.

-« Eventuellement » murmura t-il

-« C'est une invitation ? » demanda Reese tout en déposant quelques baisers sur son visage.

-« Peut être. A condition que vous restiez… sage » suggéra l'informaticien.

John se redressa pour le fixer

-« Vous êtes cruel Harold » constata t-il « C'est la pire chose que vous m'ayez jamais demandé ! »

-« Hum, je sais mais… » Commença Finch

-« Mais vous avez besoin de temps pour vous habituer ? »

-« En effet » soupira Finch, soulagé de la compréhension de son compagnon. « Je suis dé…. » John le fit taire d'un baiser.

-« Pas besoin d'excuse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous blesser, je vous aime trop pour cela »

-« Je vous aime aussi John »

-« En conséquence, pas question que je refuse une si intéressante proposition, même si la tentation va être rude » ajouta John, taquin.

Il se glissa près de son compagnon qui se poussa pour lui faire de la place. Puis lorsque John fut installé il se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. John l'enlaça, souriant à ce geste confiant.

-« Êtes-vous bien ? » demanda t-il

-« Parfaitement bien » jugea Finch. Il hésita puis affirma :

-« Il me semble que j'ai trouvé ma place » soupira t-il

Reese, profondément touché par cette remarque, l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Bonne nuit Harold » chuchota t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La sonnerie du réveil tira les deux associés du sommeil en même temps.

John s'étira et se pencha vers Finch

-« Bonjour Harold. Bien dormi ? »

-« Bonjour John. Très bien » Et il songea qu'en vérité il ne se rappelait pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps

-« Parfait » répondit John en l'embrassant « peut être allons nous enfin en finir avec cette enquête aujourd'hui ? » ajouta t-il en se levant.

-« Je vous trouve bien optimiste » jugea l'informaticien

-« Pratique plutôt. Je n'aime pas ces lieux »

-«Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous !» affirma Finch

.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, John sortit pour effectuer sa ronde et surtout pour poursuivre ses investigations.

Finch se rendit dans le bureau de Koster pour reprendre son travail.

Il en ressortit vers 11H et croisa son associé qui attendait dans le couloir paraissant le guetter. John remarqua immédiatement son visage fermé, la tension qui émanait de lui.

-« Tout va bien Harold ? » demanda t-il nerveux

-« Oui » répondit l'informaticien se forçant à sourire pour le rassurer.

John fronça les sourcils.

-« Vous ne me dites pas tout » répliqua t-il inquiet.

-« Ce n'est rien » affirma Finch « Disons que M Koster n'était pas particulièrement aimable ce matin » précisa t-il cherchant les bons termes.

Il jugea qu'il faisait bien de modérer son récit en voyant John serrer les poings, une lueur de colère brillant dans ses yeux.

-« Que vous a-t-il dit ? Je ne le laisserais pas vous maltraiter ! »

-« John calmez-vous. Il était juste un peu désagréable » temporisa Finch « Je suis peut être un peu contrarié mais ce ne sera rien je vous assure »

-« Cette mission doit finir Harold. Ou je vous ramènerais à la bibliothèque de force. Mais je ne veux plus que vous soyez exposé à ce type »

Finch sourit.

-« Il me semble que si les duels avaient encore cours vous l'auriez déjà trainé sur le pré » se moqua t-il.

-« Dommage que cela n'existe plus » jugea Reese mi sérieux mi moqueur « mais je pourrais très bien m'occuper de lui sans cela » suggéra t-il

-« Je sais » Murmura Finch. Il s'assura que le couloir était vide et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser « Tout ira bien » répéta t-il

-« C'est bon je vous crois. Mais j'ai tout de même hâte que cette mission se termine » soupira Reese en retenant son compagnon contre lui.

-« Avez-vous du nouveau ? »

-« J'ai découvert une pièce secrète. Celle dont l'issue a été bouché de l'extérieure. Elle contenait de vieilles machines. Une installation très ancienne et trois exemplaires de ceci » ajouta t-il

-« Oh ! » émit Finch surprit en examinant la photo que John lui montrait sur son téléphone

-« Ces planches n'ont plus court depuis longtemps. Mais à l'époque elles ont dues être bien employé. Et ces vieilles machines avec »

-« Certainement les presses pour la fabrication des faux billets. Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette demeure recèle tant de passages secrets »

-« Ce genre d'activités requièrent de la discrétion. A votre avis cela remonte à quelle époque ? »

-« Difficile à dire. J'ai bien envie de faire quelques recherches la dessus. Même si je ne pense pas que cela ai un rapport avec notre affaire »

-« Je ne le pense pas non plus mais on ne sait jamais » suggéra Reese. Il pensa que cela pourrait changer les idées de son associé. Mais si cela durait trop longtemps il sentait que rien ne l'empêcherait d'aller dire sa façon de penser à Koster.

.

Finch regagna sa chambre et John le suivit pour profiter d'un moment de calme.

Il observa son partenaire tandis qu'il commençait ses recherches. Il se sentait un peu comme lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tranquillement à la bibliothèque entre deux missions. Il ne manquait que Bear pour parfaire le tableau.

-« J'espère que Léon s'occupe bien de lui » constata t-il sans réaliser qu'il s'était exprimé à haute voix.

-« Pardon ? » demanda Finch étonné

-« Je pensais à Bear. J'espère que Léon s'en occupe bien »

-« J'espère surtout qu'il le nourrit bien » répondit l'informaticien amusé.

-« Oui aussi » gloussa John « Il risque d'avoir une nourriture des plus variée »

-« Espérons que M Tao se montrera raisonnable » marmonna Finch.

-« Croyez vous vraiment possible d'associer le nom de Léon avec le mot « raisonnable » Harold ? » se moqua l'ex agent

-« Hélas je crains que ces termes n'aillent pas ensemble » soupira Finch

La cloche du déjeuner retentit. John se leva immédiatement.

-« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller Harold »

-« Juste une minute » demanda ce dernier

-« Comme vous voudrez mais vous savez ce que Margareth pense des retardataires ? »

Finch sursauta

-« Tout compte fait je vous suis. Cela nous évitera peut être quelques réflexions » jugea t-il

-« C'est précisément ce que je pensais » affirma John en riant de l'air soudain inquiet de son partenaire. _« Margareth lui fait vraiment de l'effet »_ songea t-il amusé.

.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Margareth se montra raisonnable au grand soulagement de Finch.

John sortit enquêter après le repas et Finch regagna sa chambre. Un peu avant 16H il se prépara à rejoindre Koster lorsque celui-ci lui fit savoir par Suzanne qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en réjouir.

John revint vers 17H.

-« Vous en avez déjà fini avec Koster ? » demanda t-il « Je comptais vous attendre » ajouta t-il surprit de le trouver dans la chambre

-« Il n'avait pas besoin de moi »

-« Tant mieux » affirma John. Il l'embrassa au passage « Je préfère cela »

-« Je trouve son attitude étrange depuis ce matin ».

-« Etrange comment ? »

-« Je ne sait pas. Il est nerveux »

-« Méfiant ? »

-« Peut être… » Jugea Finch sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur son impression. « A part cela, j'ai des informations à vous transmettre sur l'histoire de cette famille. C'est spécial »

-« Vraiment ? Racontez-moi cela » l'invita John en s'asseyant près de lui.

-« Je suis remonté sur cinq générations. Le Koster de l'époque avait une petite société de transport sur les docks. Il était installé à Miami. Rien de bien reluisant. La famille n'était pas très aisée. En revanche, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, le chef de famille était déjà soupçonné de contrebande. D'ailleurs il avait épousé la fille d'un chef de bande de l'époque »

-« Alliance qui ne trompe pas » jugea Reese

-« En tout cas cela a dû fournir quelques prédispositions à leurs deux fils. Le premier a repris les affaires familiales alors que le second travaillait plus ou moins avec lui entre deux séjours en prison pour contrebande. Jusqu'au jour ou l'un des deux bateaux de transports de l'entreprise a mystérieusement coulé pendant une traversée. Il aurait soit disant été victime d'une tempête en mer même si le rapport de l'époque mentionne que celle ci n'était pas très violente. A l'époque les enquêteurs ont conclus que le bateau avait dû avoir une avarie et l'enquête a été classée. Les recherches n'ont pas permis de retrouver l'épave. A priori rien de bien extraordinaire. Sauf si on s'intéresse au contenu du bateau. Ce jour là il transportait des marchandises diverses et trois passagers »

-« Des passagers sur un transport de marchandises ?» s'étonna Reese

-« Il devait s'agir de personnes cherchant à voyager discrètement. Les frères Koster étaient soupçonnés d'être des passeurs. La police avait leur signalement mais aucune preuve. En creusant un peu j'ai découvert un rapport selon lequel les enquêteurs les soupçonnaient d'avoir embarqué ce jour là un individu ayant commis un vol quelques jours plus tôt. Et pas n'importe quel vol »

-« Laissez moi deviner. Les plaques ? »

Finch approuva de la tête

-« Ce type travaillait dans un bâtiment du Trésor d'où trois plaques ont soudainement disparues. Le vol ne pouvait avoir été commis que par quelqu'un ayant ses entrées dans les lieux et comme cet agent s'est volatilisé au même moment, il n'était pas difficile de faire le rapprochement »

-« Mais visiblement la police n'a pas eut le temps de le retrouver avant qu'il ne s'embarque »

-« Non. Et après le naufrage les soupçons sont devenus invérifiables. Les deux frères ont toujours niés avoir transporté ce type et aucun corps n'a été retrouvé »

-« Donc si les plaques sont celles que j'ai trouvé dans la pièce secrète elles sont arrivées dans la famille par l'intermédiaire des deux frères »

-« Mon hypothèse est qu'ils ont découvert qui était ce type et ce qu'il transportait et qu'ils ont trouvés là une opportunité inespérée de réussir un grand coup»

-« Je suis assez de votre avis »

-« Après cela les Koster ont fermés leur entreprise et pendant deux ans on ne trouve plus rien sur eux, jusqu'à ce que l'ainé finisse par réapparaitre à New York. Entre temps il était devenu un entrepreneur prospère et c'est à cette époque qu'il a fait édifier ce manoir »

-« Vu l'origine de sa fortune, les plans deviennent logiques. S'il continuait ses activités de faux monnayeur il lui fallait un endroit discret. Ses salles secrètes sont introuvables si on ne connait pas le domaine. S'il avait été dénoncé, la police n'aurait rien trouvé sans plans »

-« En effet. Il s'est fait construire un lieu idéal pour ses activités. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elles ont perdurées mais il semble qu'à la génération suivante, avec l'arrière grand père de M Koster, les affaires sont redevenues plus légales. C'est lui qui a fondé l'entreprise qui existe encore aujourd'hui. Mais entretemps la monnaie avait changée, les plaques étaient devenues obsolètes cela a pût les influencer. »

-« Donc retour dans le droit chemin » commenta Reese.

-« Pour un moment oui. Jusqu'au grand père de M Koster. Piètre entrepreneur et surtout joueur invétéré. C'est le père de M Koster qui a relevé l'entreprise pour en faire la société solide qu'elle est actuellement, en attendant pendant le « règne » du grand père l'entreprise s'est maintenue essentiellement grâce à des fonds extérieurs et les salles secrètes ont dues être très utiles à nouveau ».

-« Chassez le naturel » ricana Reese « Mais comment a-t-il fait pour se procurer de nouvelles plaques ? »

-« Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il y avait bien plus simple puisqu'il vivait dans les années 1920 »

-« Je vois. En pleine prohibition, l'idée était toute trouvée : contrebande d'alcool »

-« En effet. Il a fait l'objet de plusieurs signalements et même de deux enquêtes mais aucune n'a aboutit et il n'a jamais été condamné »

-« Forcement, les perquisitions ne devaient rien donner » jugea Reese

-« Au moins après cela je ne trouve plus de traces d'activité criminelles »

-« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Apparemment ce genre d'activité réapparait régulièrement dans la famille »

-« Une génération sur deux dirait-on »

-« Donc celle de Koster ! » insista Reese

-« Nous n'avons rien trouvé d'illégal dans ses affaires »

-« Avec un type comme lui il y a forcement quelque chose » marmonna l'ex agent

Finch eut un sourire amusé.

-« Et vous dites cela parce que vous le soupçonnez ou parce que son attitude vous déplait ? »

John marqua une hésitation.

-« Parce que je le soupçonne bien sur » affirma t-il

-« Bien sur » se moqua Finch.

-« Bon d'accord j'avoue » soupira l'ex agent « Je n'aime pas la façon dont il vous traite et cela influe sur mon jugement. Satisfait ? »

Finch fit semblant de réfléchir

-« Je dirais plutôt fier de vous inspirer ce genre de sentiments » commenta t-il.

John lui sourit. Il prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts

-« Mais vous êtes ma plus grande source d'inspiration Harold » lui chuchota t-il.

L'informaticien ne répondit pas. Il préféra l'embrasser en guise de réponse.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Après le diner les deux associés restèrent un peu dans la cuisine avec Margareth et Suzanne. Puis John les quitta pour aller faire sa ronde et Finch préféra regagner leur chambre de peur de rester seul avec la cuisinière.

John revint vers 23H comme chaque soir.

-« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda Finch en l'entendant

-« Tout est calme. Trop calme » commenta t-il

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour se changer.

Finch le vit réapparaitre à coté du paravent deux minutes plus tard

-« Il fait un peu frais vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda t-il innocemment

-« Oh si ! Je trouve aussi » affirma Reese en lui adressant un sourire complice

Il se glissa dans le lit et Finch vint spontanément se blottir contre lui.

-« Bonne nuit Harold » dit-il en l'embrassant

-« Bonne nuit John » répondit-il avec un soupir bienheureux.

.

Le bruit d'un détecteur les éveilla vers 3H du matin. John fut debout en quelques secondes. Il se précipita vers l'écran et vit qu'il s'agissait du détecteur placé dans la chambre de Julie.

-« Ne bougez pas d'ici » lança t-il à son partenaire en se précipitant hors de la pièce. Finch se leva et commença à visionner la bande.

L'ex agent parvint devant la chambre sans croiser personne. Il entra dans la pièce sans bruit. Julie dormait, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Pourtant le détecteur s'était déclenché. Il ressortit et inspecta les alentours. Il trouva juste de la terre sur le plancher. « Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un mais il n'a rien tenté» songea t-il. Il ramassa un peu de terre. Cela lui évoqua vaguement quelque chose. Il décida de retourner auprès de son associé, peut être y avait-il une image exploitable sur la bande.

-« Je n'ai vu personne Finch » Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

-«Harold ? » appela t-il inquiet.

Il se précipita vers l'écran et remonta les bandes. Il aperçut son associé sur celle du couloir. Quelqu'un l'emmenait en braquant une arme sur lui pour le forcer à avancer. L'inconnu le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Koster.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_Le final !_

 _._

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leurs commentaires et leur fidélité._

 _._

 _Et Mille Mercis à Paige0703, grande auteure géniale, pour son inconditionnel soutien._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

-« Allons entrez M Wren, venez me tenir compagnie »

-« J'aimerai comprendre ce qui se passe » déclara Harold « Je vous croyais dépendant de votre fauteuil »

-« Mes jambes sont faibles mais pas totalement hors d'usage » répondit le vieil homme. « Vous êtes vraiment trop curieux, vous et votre ami » dit-il en s'asseyant lourdement dans sa chaise roulante, visiblement épuisé par l'effort, mais pas décidé pour autant à lâcher son arme.

-« Au vu des derniers événements cela semble logique » constata Finch.

-« Au point de vous intéresser à mon dossier médical ? »

Finch se mordit les lèvres.

-« J'ai de bons yeux voyez vous »

-« Je le constate »

-« J'avais déjà songé à intervenir, mais vous voir avec cette lettre m'a décidé à agir. Je ne voulais pas que vous approchiez trop de la vérité et que vous la deviniez avant que tout soit terminé »

-« Expliquez-moi » l'incita Finch.

-« C'est une longue histoire »

-« Je sais écouter » affirma Finch cherchant à gagner du temps.

-« Si vous le dites ». M Koster s'enfonça dans son fauteuil puis commença son récit.

-« Mon père était un homme dur, sévère, il m'a élevé dans l'unique but de reprendre ses affaires, j'étais l'héritier c'est tout. Alors j'ai suivi le parcours qu'il m'avait tracé, je n'en ai jamais dévié, pourtant ce n'était jamais suffisant. J'ai même épousé cette femme qu'il m'imposait alors que la trouvait stupide et sans intérêt. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais sept, elle ne comptait pas beaucoup pour lui, comme les femmes en général. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Annabelle. Il avait alors 60 ans et elle en avait moitié moins, c'était ridicule ! J'ai cru qu'elle passerait dans sa vie comme les autres mais pas cette fois. Elle était différente. La liaison a duré et ils ont commencés à parler mariage. Il n'était pas question que je laisse faire. J'étais le seul héritier et j'entendais bien le rester. Mon père avait toujours vécu dans l'excès, lorsqu'il a fait une attaque j'en ai profité pour le maintenir isolé et chasser l'intruse. Il l'a mal prit bien sur. Dès qu'il l'a pu il l'a rejointe et nous avons entamé une véritable guerre pendant six mois. Puis il a découvert que j'avais pris le contrôle de sa société pendant sa convalescence, nous avons eu une violente dispute et son cœur n'a pas résisté. Je crois que j'ai tué mon père indirectement, mais j'étais devenu le seul maître, alors je ne l'ai pas regretté. »

Ayant côtoyé le personnage, Finch ne fut pas si étonné, mais il ne risqua aucun commentaire.

-« Un mois après sa mort j'ai reçu une lettre d'Annabelle m'annonçant qu'elle était enceinte. Mais mon père n'avait pas eu le temps de l'épouser et elle se retrouvait sans rien. Et bien sûr elle prétendait faire valoir de soit disant droits pour ce gamin. »

-« Cela devait contrarier vos projets » supposa prudemment Finch.

-« J'ai agit au mieux de mes intérêts. Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai en échange de son silence et elle a fini par accepter parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je l'ai tenu au secret, pas vraiment dans les meilleures conditions je le concède » précisa t-il avec un sourire mauvais « la naissance ne s'est pas bien passée, la mère n'était pas très solide, moins encore depuis sa réclusion et il n'y avait pas de médecin disponible là où je l'avais installé, pas à temps en tout cas »

-« Vous vous en étiez assuré évidemment ? » constata l'informaticien.

-« Bien sûr. Le bébé a survécu mais cela faisait aussi parti du plan. Au début je voulais m'en débarrasser, mais je n'avais pas d'enfant à l'époque, après 15 ans de mariage déjà, j'envisageai l'adoption. Avec ce gamin j'étais certain de la filiation de mon héritier si je décidais d'agir en ce sens. Donc je l'ai placé dans un orphelinat où je pouvais continuer à le suivre au cas où »

-« Mais votre épouse est tombée enceinte »

-« Après 15 ans il était temps ! » constata Koster. « J'ai renoncé à l'idée de l'adoption mais au fonds je n'aurais peut être pas dû vu ce que j'ai obtenu de cette naissance ! »

-« Une fille » constata Finch.

-« Pire, une fille dont il n'y avait rien à espérer. Emily était stupide et elle n'a jamais été à la hauteur de mes projets. Même lorsqu'elle s'est mariée. Je lui avais laissé le choix pourtant et elle, alors qu'elle était entourée de jeunes cadres compétents, elle a choisit un simple professeur de lettre ! Mariage qui s'est soldé par un échec comme tout ce qu'à jamais entreprit Emily, y compris la maternité. Sa phobie des médecins lui faisait même envisager de se priver d'enfant. La naissance de Julie n'est dû qu'à l'insistance de son père. Au moins ça c'était à mettre à son crédit » constata t-il.

-« Mais cela ne faisait qu'un seul enfant et à nouveau une fille »

-« Julie est plus intelligente que sa mère, elle tient de son père je suppose. Mais elle n'a pas l'étoffe pour diriger une entreprise telle que la mienne. Enfin, faute de mieux, j'ai décidé de la tester tout de même. Je l'ai élevé en ce sens. Mais à l'époque où j'envisageai de l'intégrer dans l'entreprise je suis tombé malade. Une leucémie. Et je peux dire que dans mon cas la maladie a été particulièrement révélatrice »

-« Cela permet de relativiser, et même de changer les gens » affirma Finch.

-« Changer ? » Koster eut un petit rire « avec ce que j'ai appris c'était inévitable ! »

Finch songea qu'il avait un regard de fou et se raidit sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il songea que John devait déjà le chercher et cette simple pensée le réconforta.

-« Lorsque les médecins ont envisagé la greffe, j'ai obligé Emily à se faire tester, car c'est dans la famille proche que l'on trouve le plus de donneurs compatibles. Elle ne l'était pas, ce qui l'a grandement soulagé. Ce que je ne lui ai jamais dit c'est pourquoi. Les analyses ont démontrés qu'en fait elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec moi. J'ai fait faire un test de paternité pour être certain et cela a été confirmé. La vérité est que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant ce que j'ignorais. Lauren aussi. Ca ne lui a donc posé aucun problème de me faire endosser la paternité d'un autre et sans la maladie je n'aurais jamais rien sût »

Harold se rappela les résultats d'analyses figurant au dossier, c'était cela qui l'avait intrigué ! La mention « sans lien » au lieu de « incompatible ». Comment avait laissé passer cela !

-« Alors vous avez décidé de vous venger de votre épouse ? » constata t-il

-« Oui. Peu importe si elle ne m'aimait pas, elle n'avait pas à me trahir à ce point »

-« Mais pourquoi vous en prendre à votre fille et votre petite fille ? »

-« Parce qu'elles ne sont pas mes héritières et que mon entreprise ne peut appartenir qu'à un membre de ma famille »

-« Donc vous avez engagé un tueur » émit Finch.

-« Même pas » ricana Koster « il m'a suffit de conditionner la bonne personne »

-« Le fils d'Annabelle » souffla Finch

-« Perspicace » constata Koster « j'ai toujours surveillé son parcours. Notamment pour être certain qu'il ne découvrirait pas ses origines »

-« Mais vous avez décidé de les lui révéler pour servir vos intérêts »

-« Précisément. Il ne sait pas que c'est moi. Il a juste un ami anonyme qui lui a transmis les bonnes informations, qui l'a soutenu et qui lui a fait comprendre à quel héritage il pouvait prétendre s'il éliminait ceux qui l'ont floué sans se faire prendre »

-« Il pouvait tout aussi bien revendiquer sa part sans tuer qui que ce soit »

-« Mais cela n'aurait pas vengé le meurtre de sa mère »

-« Ce n'était pas réellement un meurtre » jugea Finch « plutôt un défaut de soins »

-« Une manière de tuer plus subtile disons, en laissant faire la nature. Mais il y a des façons d'expliquer les choses pour conditionner dans le bon sens. Surtout que Colin n'est pas très stable psychologiquement »

-« Donc tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de le laisser agir » jugea Finch

-« Je lui ai fourni toute les indications dont il avait besoin, les plans pour qu'il puisse accéder au domaine sans être vu. J'espérais qu'il s'introduirait dans la maison et agirait rapidement. J'avoue que sa méthode me contrarie. Il aurait dû agir pour nous tous comme avec Emily, c'était simple et rapide. Plutôt que de chercher à viser depuis les toits ou à provoquer un stupide accident. Enfin je suppose qu'il a ses raisons, je le trouve juste un peu long »

-« Peut être pense t-il être moins facile à retrouver en agissant ainsi. Mais il sera arrêté. Tout comme vous, pour complicité »

-« Encore faudrait-il que vous puissiez raconter tout cela » constata Koster avec un sourire moqueur.

Finch sentit un léger courant d'air. Il sourit.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une excellente mémoire et au pire j'utiliserai mon enregistrement »

-« Vous portez un micro ? » s'étrangla Koster.

-« Mieux, nous avons posé une caméra dans votre chambre »

-« Cela ne vous sauvera pas » affirma Koster furieux.

-« L'enregistrement non, mais mon ami oui » affirma Finch d'un ton serein.

-« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, tout est verrouillé »

-« Vous voulez parier ? » demanda John en sortant de l'ombre des rideaux, arme à la main. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour désarmer Koster.

-« Que ?... Comment êtes vous entré ici ? »

-« Votre pion n'est pas le seul à savoir lire des plans. L'une des issues des couloirs secrets mène jusqu'à votre bureau, qui lui communique avec votre chambre »

-« Vous voyez je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter » déclara Harold.

-« Où est Colin ? » interrogea Reese.

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée » répondit Koster avec un haussement d'épaules « il agit à sa guise »

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser continuer, alors si vous savez quelque chose dites le »

-« Je ne sais rien. J'attends c'est tout »

Finch s'approcha de son agent.

-« Je pense qu'il dit la vérité. Il s'est contenté d'allumer la mèche mais il ne maitrise rien d'autre »

-« C'est complètement absurde comme façon d'agir. Il suffisait de faire connaître Colin »

-« Mais la moitié de l'héritage serait resté à des étrangers et pour Koster c'est impensable»

-« J'entends déjà les commentaires de Lionel » constata Reese.

Finch eut un regard amusé.

-« Vous devriez l'appeler justement, il serait bien qu'il vienne arrêter M Koster et qu'il lance un avis de recherche pour Colin. Je vais aller chercher mon ordinateur et je commencerais à collecter les informations sur Colin. Peut être pourrons nous trouver une adresse ? »

-« Allez y, je reste ici » répondit John, il hésita puis ajouta « Et Harold…Merci »

-« De quoi John ? »

-« De croire en moi à ce point »

Finch lui sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce.

Tout en surveillant Koster, Reese appela Fusco. Il dût renouveler l'appel avant d'obtenir une réponse.

-« Il est 4H du mat ! » grogna ce dernier en décrochant.

-« Le crime n'attends pas Lionel »

-« Attends, tu veux que je te rejoigne dans ce trou à cette heure ? Tu rigoles ?»

-« Je pensais que tu avais hâte de boucler l'affaire ? »

Fusco soupira à fendre l'âme.

-« C'est bon j'arrive »

Finch revint et s'installa sur le bureau. Après quelques minutes il énonça :

-« Colin a grandit à l'orphelinat Saint Luc. Il semble avoir eu de petits problèmes avec la Loi à 16 ans mais son casier est scellé. Il s'est engagé à 17 ans et a servit 5 ans aux termes desquels il a dû quitter l'armée pour des « problèmes » avec la discipline. Ce qui explique sa connaissance des armes »

-« Une spécialité ? »

-« A priori non. Il travaille comme vigile dans une société de matériaux de construction, divorcé, sans enfant. J'ai l'adresse de son dernier domicile connu mais il a résilié son bail. Je n'ai rien pour ces deux derniers mois »

Reese se tourna vers Koster.

-« Depuis quand est il au courant ? »

-« Trois mois » répondit le vieil homme avec réticence.

-« Il cherche à brouiller sa piste » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Il a dû s'installer tout près pour se familiariser avec le domaine » suggéra Finch.

-« La cave » murmura John.

L'informaticien leva les yeux sur lui.

-« La terre sur le palier devant la chambre de Julie, c'était la même que le sol de terre battue de la cave. C'est là qu'il se replie. Il y a une issue vers les couloirs que j'ai localisé, mais d'après les plans il existe aussi une salle secrète dont je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'entrée »

Finch frissonna en pensant aux heures que Reese avait passé à arpenter les lieux alors que le tueur était peut être tout proche.

L'ex agent avança vers Koster, posant les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

-« Vous avez grandit ici. Vous savez où se trouve cette salle et comment l'ouvrir. Vous avez d'ailleurs certainement dû l'écrire dans les instructions transmises à Colin. Dites moi comme y accéder »

-« Je n'ai aucune envie que vous l'arrêtiez »

-« Dites le moi » insista Reese.

-« Non. Je ne vous dirais rien »

-« Il devra sortir de toute façon. Il me suffit donc d'attendre qu'il bouge »

-« Les bouteilles de vin » murmura Finch

Koster sursauta, John se tourna vers son associé

-« Vous prenez toujours un verre de vin à 17H et vous avez dit que c'était une ouverture sur le monde » continua l'informaticien.

Koster lui lança un regard furieux.

-« Je sais où sont les casiers, j'y vais » affirma l'ex agent.

-« John ! »

Reese stoppa.

-« Je reviendrais Harold »

-« Soyez prudent »

Il le regarda partir inquiet.

-« Vous tenez trop à lui » commenta Koster « cela vous perdra »

-« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

-« Croire en l'autre est une faiblesse » affirma le vieil homme sentencieux.

-« C'est possible mais cela vaut parfois la peine de prendre le risque de s'exposer » jugea Finch.

-« L'autre fini toujours par en profiter pour vous faire du mal» grogna Koster.

-« Penser ainsi est le meilleur moyen de finir seul » constata l'informaticien

-« Sérieusement. Vous pensez qu'il restera avec vous ? Aucune n'est jamais resté » constata t-il pour lui-même. Il leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis « Ce sera pareil pour vous. Combien de temps avant qu'il vous délaisse ? Qu'il trouve mieux ? Ca finit toujours comme ça »

Finch soutint son regard

-« Connaissant votre histoire je ne pense pas que vous soyez bon juge M Koster. Il faut savoir prendre ce que la vie nous donne que cela dure ou pas » lui répondit-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese descendit prudemment les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la cave jusqu'au casier des bouteilles de vin. Restait à trouver le mécanisme. Pour l'autre issue c'était une brique légèrement en relief. Il pressa chaque brique sans obtenir de résultat. Il continua à chercher quelques minutes, se disant qu'il allait peut être devoir attendre la sortie de Colin, lorsque son regard fut attiré par une trace sur le plafond. Il était composé de dalles carrées de grandes tailles sauf le long du mur où elles étaient coupées à moitié. L'une de ces parties portait une trace ressemblant à une empreinte. John la pressa précautionneusement. Une ouverture apparut dans le mur. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit sur l'intérieur de la pièce secrète. Il jeta un regard prudent, apercevant une table, une chaise, quelques accessoires et un sac de couchage dans un coin. Il supposa que l'homme se dissimulait derrière la porte.

-« Colin, nous savons tout, sortez, il est inutile de continuer » affirma t-il.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Il songea qu'il avait été bien inspiré de passer dans sa chambre avant de descendre.

Reculant un peu, il saisit la grenade dans sa poche et la dégoupilla avant de la lancer dans la pièce. Le gaz lacrymogène se répandit aussitôt. John entendit l'homme tousser et gémir avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Il n'eut qu'à l'assommer d'un coup derrière la tête.

-« Une bonne chose de faite » songea t-il.

Il attacha les poignets et les chevilles de Colin puis jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Un sifflement admiratif lui échappa.

-« Je pense que M Koster n'avait pas prévu ça »

Du bruit à l'étage attira son attention. Il remonta rapidement.

Jerry se tenait debout dans le hall, hésitant à ouvrir à Fusco qui tambourinait derrière la porte.

-« Pourquoi n'ouvrez vous pas ? C'est la police »

-« J'ai pas d'ordre et légalement c'est pas l'heure »

John haussa les épaules et ouvrit.

-« Ah tout de même » grogna Fusco en entrant avec deux agents.

-« Désolé Lionel, j'étais un peu occupé »

-« Et l'autre là ? Il fait de la figuration ? »

Jerry prit un air vexé et s'éloigna sans répondre.

-« Le meurtrier est à la cave. Son commanditaire est là haut. Et il vaudrait mieux appeler une équipe de déminage »

-« Déminage ? » répéta Fusco.

-« Oui la pièce en bas est plutôt bien garnie »

-« Manquait plus que ça ! » s'exclama l'inspecteur « Et le mobile ? »

-« La vengeance. Harold te donnera une vidéo où Koster raconte toute l'histoire, une longue histoire »

-« La journée va être rude » soupira Fusco.

Reese regagna la chambre de Koster. Finch le vit entrer avec soulagement.

-« Colin est neutralisé »

-« Vous n'avez rien ? » questionna t-il en le dévisageant attentivement.

-« Non, mais lui va avoir un peu mal à la gorge et une bonne migraine »

Finch lui lança un regard interrogateur

-« Grenade lacrymogène » précisa simplement l'ex agent.

-« Très ingénieux » jugea Finch.

Reese se tourna vers Koster.

-« J'ai trouvé des plans dans la cache. Ceux du domaine et aussi ceux du siège de votre société »

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

-« Du siège ? »

-« Oui. Les points faibles y étaient soigneusement cochés et vu la réserve de C4 qu'il a accumulé en bas je pense deviner pourquoi. Il avait aussi relevé les points faibles de ce bâtiment, dans le même but je pense. Peut être voulait-il tout faire disparaître après les meurtres »

-« Il aurait été plus rapide de commencer par cela » jugea Finch.

-« Il voulait prendre son temps sans doute »

-« Faire sauter les bâtiments ? Il n'a rien compris ! Tout devait lui revenir » protesta Koster effaré.

-« Mais peut être que cela ne l'intéressait pas ? »

-« Cela représente des millions ! »

-« Mais peut être qu'il aurait préféré une famille plutôt que des millions » suggéra Finch.

-« C'est ridicule ! »

-« Question de valeur » jugea l'informaticien.

Fusco entra dans la pièce.

-« C'est le bazar en bas ! Ces dames sont toute réveillées et parle toute à la fois, elle me donne mal au crâne ! »

-« Je compatis Lionel» ironisa Reese.

-« Ouais, je te crois » répondit Fusco sur le même ton « vous feriez mieux de filer tout les deux »

-« Je vais chercher les valises »

-« Je vous suis M Reese » lança Finch en le suivant dans le couloir.

John sourit, moqueur.

-« Chassez le naturel… »

-« Désolé » émit Finch incertain.

L'ex agent se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-« En fait je crois que cela m'a manqué. J'aime autant mon nom que mon prénom quand ils sont dit par vous »

.

Les valises furent rapidement bouclées.

-« J'aimerai saluer Margareth avant de partir » annonça Reese.

-« Moi aussi » admit Finch.

Ils la trouvèrent dans la cuisine. Elle sourit en les voyant entrer.

-« Vous partez ? »

-« Oui notre travail est terminé »

-« Alors vous étiez vraiment un Sherlock Holmes Harold ? »

Margareth lui donna une accolade.

-« Vous êtes un brave garçon même quand vous me donnez cent ans » le taquina t-elle.

-« Je vous promets de ne plus jamais le faire »

Elle attrapa John.

-« Et vous, vous êtes encore plus brave même si vous m'avez fait des cachotteries »

-« Vous êtes la meilleure Margareth »

-« Merci John. Prenez soin de vous »

-« Vous aussi » répondit Finch.

Elle les observa un instant.

-« Veillez l'un sur l'autre et tout ira bien » affirma t'elle.

-« Encore votre don de voyante » ironisa Reese.

Margareth lui sourit.

-« C'est bien possible ! » s'exclama t-elle.

.

Les deux associés quittèrent la maison pour rejoindre leur véhicule.

-« J'ai hâte de retrouver Bear » constata Reese.

-« Il m'a manqué aussi »

L'ex agent prit le volant.

-« Je vous dépose à la bibliothèque ? »

-« J'aimerai vérifier mon système. Notre absence a été un peu longue »

-« Ok. D'abord la bibliothèque puis j'irais chercher Bear. Et ensuite j'espère que votre machine nous accordera un peu de repos, au moins la journée »

-« Excellente idée »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une heure plus tard Finch retrouvait ses installations et Reese partait récupérer Bear. Ce dernier l'accueillit très joyeusement, manifestement heureux de le revoir. Il réserva le même traitement à son second maître aussitôt entré dans la salle.

-« Eh bien Bear, content de ton séjour ? Tu ne semble avoir maigri en tous cas » jugea Finch en s'interrompant un instant pour caresser le chien.

En entrant, John avait remarqué l'air contrarié de son associé avant qu'il ne sourit au chien.

-« Harold, il n'y a pas de numéro j'espère ? » l'interrogea t-il

-« Non rassurez-vous. Mais j'ai trouvé quelques anomalies à réparer »

John compris le message implicite

-« Bon, alors je dois vous laisser travailler je suppose ? »

-« Je préfère réparer cela rapidement »

-« Je vais aller promener Bear et je ramènerai le déjeuner »

-« D'accord » répondit distraitement l'informaticien.

L'ex agent s'approcha de son associé.

-« La mission terminée, je n'ai plus droit à un encouragement ? Pour la promenade par exemple ? »

Finch leva les yeux.

-« Si bien sûr » répondit-il.

John l'embrassa et il lui rendit son baiser, pourtant l'ex agent se sentit frustré par sa brièveté. Finch s'était aussitôt remis au travail. Le retour à la bibliothèque semblait dénouer leurs nouveaux liens.

 _« Retour aux anciennes habitudes »_ soupira t-il. Il avait espéré autre chose.

Il revint à midi avec un Bear ravit de sa matinée et un sac.

-« Déjeuner Finch »

-« J'arrive M Reese »

-«Toujours ces réparations? »

-« Hum ? » émit l'informaticien concentré.

Un quart d'heure s'écoula sans qu'il bouge. John s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule.

-«C'est urgent au point d'oublier le déjeuner ou vous regrettez la cuisine de Margareth ?» le taquina t-il.

Finch leva les yeux vers lui, il croisa le regard de son agent et y lu une sorte de tension, de déception ?

-« Désolé, je me suis laissé absorber »

-« Je vois ça »

Finch se leva.

-« Vous avez raison de me rappeler à l'ordre. Je ne suis pas à deux minutes »

-« Est ce que tout va bien Harold ? » questionna John perplexe.

-« Mais oui pourquoi ? »

-« Vous êtes… distant » hésita Reese « je regretterais presque de ne plus être au domaine » ajouta t-il incertain.

L'informaticien réalisa brusquement son comportement depuis le matin et se sentit embarrassé.

-« Je crois que je me suis laissé rattraper par mes vieilles habitudes »

-« Voulez vous… renoncer aux nouvelles ? » demanda John, redoutant un peu une telle éventualité.

-« Non ! » répondit spontanément l'informaticien « non, pas du tout » affirma t-il.

-« Ca me rassure » émit l'ex agent devant sa réaction, mais pas tout à fait convaincu pourtant.

Finch le sentit et réalisa que son attitude blessait son compagnon. Il devait remédier à cela. Lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé.

Il s'efforça d'entretenir la conversation durant le repas, puis retourna à ses programmes avec l'intention de réparer tout cela au plus vite.

Reese le regarda faire, incertain. Il s'installa en retrait avec un livre pour au moins profiter de sa présence. A 16H il décida d'emmener Bear à nouveau.

-« Allez Bear, profite-en nous sommes au repos »

Finch avait l'air absorbé par ses programmes, il renonça à l'inviter et s'éloigna résigné.

La voix de son associé l'interpella.

-« John vous n'oubliez rien ? »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

-« Pas d'encouragement ? »

Reese lui sourit franchement. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec tendresse, se réjouissant de sentir Finch se presser contre lui et passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il quitta le bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

Finch l'observa, soulagé d'avoir rattrapé son inattention du matin. Il avait été perturbé en découvrant ces anomalies. Mais il veillerait à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

.

Reese ramena le dîner qu'ils partagèrent dans une ambiance plus détendue que précédemment.

Puis John hésita, cherchant un prétexte pour rester encore un peu, mais Finch lui déclara :

-« Rentrez vous reposer M Reese, vous en avez besoin. Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants »

-« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda l'ex agent un peu déçu de ce renvoi.

-« Certain »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Je termine ces réparations et je rentre »

-« Ok, ne restez pas trop tard »

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-« Bon j'y vais » affirma t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

-« En êtes-vous sûr ?» ironisa l'informaticien constatant son geste.

-« Cela demande un grand effort vous savez ? » répondit l'ex agent sur le même ton « Notre cohabitation va me manquer »

Finch sourit à ce souvenir.

-« J'espère que je pourrais vous inviter bientôt pour la soirée » hasarda John.

-« Nous verrons cela » répondit l'informaticien.

John décida de se contenter de cette réponse. Il aimait trop son partenaire pour risquer de le brusquer. Il le lâcha après un dernier baiser.

-« A demain Harold »

Finch le regarda partir avec un demi-sourire.

-« A demain John »

Il retourna vers son bureau et ferma soigneusement les ordinateurs. Les réparations étaient terminées depuis deux bonnes heures mais il s'était bien gardé de l'avouer, _« sinon plus de surprise »_ songea t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John était installé dans le canapé, écoutant la radio et laissant dériver ses pensées. La plupart tournant autour de la même personne. Inquiet de son attitude du matin. Heureux de celle de l'après midi. Mais au final perplexe, se demandant ce qui allait advenir de leur relation. Lui était prêt à tout pour qu'elle fonctionne, mais Finch ?

Avec le temps peut être…

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Il se leva et pour aller ouvrir.

-« Harold ? » s'exclama t-il surprit « tout va bien ? » demanda t-il, spontanément protecteur.

-« Très bien » affirma l'informaticien en entrant et en ôtant son manteau.

-« Vous avez fini vos réparations ? »

-« En effet »

Il se tourna vers son agent.

-« J'ai réalisé que notre cohabitation me manquait trop » murmura t-il, en se blottissant contre la poitrine de son partenaire qui l'enlaça par reflexe.

-« Je suis ravi d'entendre cela » constata Reese en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou, laissant ses mains parcourir le dos de son associé, satisfait de le sentir frissonner entre ses bras. Harold glissa une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Leur premier baiser fut doux. Les suivants se firent plus passionnés, trahissant leur besoin l'un de l'autre.

John s'écarta un instant.

-« Harold je crois que nous devrons poursuivre notre cohabitation comme au manoir, car ici je n'ai qu'un lit » chuchota t-il.

-« Je sais, mais vous serez enclin à le partager, je me trompe ?»

John lui sourit.

-« Vous savez bien que vous avez toujours raison Harold » Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

John sentit les mains de son partenaire glisser sur lui puis commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

-« Hum, Harold, si vous continuez je ne peux pas vous promettre que je resterais sage » murmura t-il entre deux baisers.

Finch sourit.

-« Peut être n'est-il plus temps de l'être ? » suggéra t-il

-« C'est un conseil ?» demanda Reese, frissonnant sous les caresses de son compagnon dont il fit glisser la veste.

-« En effet » soupira Finch troublé tandis que les mains de John s'insinuaient sous sa chemise.

-« Celui là je vais m'empresser de le suivre » chuchota John en l'entrainant vers sa chambre.

.

OooooooooooO

.

Finch observait le visage serein de son partenaire, son souffle régulier dans son sommeil. Il se sentait tellement bien ainsi près de lui.

Le téléphone vibra, brisant ce moment précieux. Il se retourna et tendit la main vers le chevet pour s'en saisir. Il entendit John soupirer.

-« Bonjour inspecteur »

-« Salut Finch. Je vous dérange ? »

-« Non inspecteur, je vous écoute »

Finch sentit les bras de John glisser autour de sa taille pour le ramener contre lui, l'attirant jusqu'à ce que le dos de l'informaticien soit étroitement plaqué contre sa poitrine dans un geste possessif qui le fit sourire.

-« Nous avons passé la journée d'hier sur l'affaire. Koster ne nous a pas dit grand-chose mais l'enregistrement était assez parlant. En fouillant la salle de la cave on a retrouvé les courriers qu'il avait envoyés anonymement à Colin. Pas étonnant que l'autre ait éprouvé une telle haine sur la famille. Faut voir ce qui est écrit. Il y a incitation au crime. Mais bon ça reste léger pour l'accusation.

Finch retint un soupir en sentant les mains tièdes de John caresser son torse.

-« Et du côté de l'histoire d'Anabelle ? »

-« J'y ai pensé, on va essayer de creuser la dessus. Julie coopère mais elle ne sait rien d'intéressant, c'est trop ancien. Miss Koster est un vrai mur de silence. On a interrogé les serviteurs mais ils ne savent pas grand-chose non plus sauf la plus ancienne »

-« Margareth ? »

-« Ouais, une sacrée bonne femme. Elle a commencé par me demander si elle pouvait adopter le chat de Koster s'il allait en prison parce que Miss Koster n'en a rien à faire »

Finch eut un petit rire.

-« En plus elle m'avait apporté des biscuits parce que je suis, je cite, « l'ami de son petit couple ». Je voudrais voir la tête de superman s'il avait entendu ça » affirma Lionel goguenard « m'étonnerait que ça lui fasse plaisir »

-« Beaucoup au contraire » chuchota John à l'oreille de son partenaire.

-« Elle nous a mis sur la piste du père d'Emily. Apparemment à l'époque elle avait remarqué un rapprochement entre Miss Koster et un certain Alban Adison, le contremaitre du domaine, père de l'actuel titulaire du poste et à priori elle avait vu juste »

-« Margareth est très douée » chuchota John.

-« Vous dites ? » demanda Fusco.

-« Rien » Finch hésita « John faisait un commentaire. Vous pouvez continuer inspecteur Fusco »

-« Et moi je peux ? » chuchota John.

Finch masqua le micro.

-« Vous, vous pourriez attendre un peu, au moins jusqu'à la fin de cet appel » répondit-il sur le même ton.

L'ex agent fit la moue.

-«Je vais y réfléchir. J'aime vous distraire »

-« Colin avait mené son enquête et il est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Le meurtre de Stéphania était un accident. Il l'a confondu avec Julie. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qu'il regrette. En revanche pour la voiture, il n'avait pas forcement l'intention de tuer Matt mais cela ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Il aurait plutôt voulu atteindre Alban, le père, mais c'était impossible vu qu'il est mort depuis deux ans ».

John ayant entreprit de déposer de petits baisers dans le cou de son partenaire, Finch ne put cette fois retenir un soupir, troublé par les sensations réveillées en lui.

-« Ca va Finch ? » demanda Lionel perplexe.

-« Parfaitement inspecteur » répondit-il en s'efforçant de rester concentré.

-« Au final on peut dire que Koster avait trop bien conditionné Colin » continua l'inspecteur « il ne voyait plus que sa vengeance, même l'héritage ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait prévu de faire exploser les bâtiments de la société après avoir tué tout le monde sauf Koster parce que lui était censé assister à tout ça et parce qu'il voulait une explication. Le juge a prévu une confrontation, ca va être épique »

-« Je suppose que M Koster n'avait pas prévu que les choses tourneraient de cette façon, il devait imaginer que Colin voudrait profiter de l'héritage » constata Finch.

-« Ouais. Mais il a mal évalué le gars. Lui au moins on a largement de quoi l'inculper. Au final je crois que la société sera vendue, sauf si Julie la reprends mais ça m'étonnerait, donc elle sortira bien de la famille. Un beau gâchis » commenta Fusco.

-« Merci pour ces nouvelles inspecteur »

-« Pas de quoi. Pour la prochaine enquête essayer de choisir plus près »

-« Nous essayerons inspecteur, à bientôt »

-« Je ne crois pas que la machine choisisse des affaires sur mesure pour l'inspecteur Fusco » affirma Finch après avoir raccroché. Il bascula un peu pour faire face à son partenaire. « J'ai rarement eu autant de mal à suivre une conversation » se plaignit-il.

John lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-« J'espérais un réveil différent pour notre premier matin » murmura John en continuant ses taquineries.

Finch glissa une main sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage vers le sien.

-« Il y en aura d'autre » murmura t-il doucement.

-« Ca j'y compte bien » affirma Reese avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


End file.
